Pour l'Amour ou la Loi
by JulienHP07
Summary: [TRAD – For Love or The Law de Misskimmypotter] Lorsque le ministère adopte une loi forçant les gens à se marier, Harry et Hermione sont jumelés l'un à l'autre. Peuvent-ils trouver comment exprimer leur vrai sentiment tout en naviguant ensemble dans leur nouvelle vie ?
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur:** Ceci est ma première fiction qui est aussi ma première traduction, C'est une fiction anglophone de **Misskimmypotter.**

C'était le 2 août 2000, lorsque que le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt entra dans son bureau, ouvrant une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu en versa dans un petit verre. Il venait tout juste de sortir d'une réunion mouvementée avec le Magenmagot. Il bût son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, ses pensées allées vers la nouvelle loi qu'il était obligé de créer.

Au cours des deux dernières années, le Magenmagot avaient contrasté un léger déclin de la population magique de Grande-Bretagne. Au cours de la dernière guerre sorcière, beaucoup de sangs-mêlés et de sorciers et sorcières nés-moldus ont perdu la vie causant un grand déclin. Le Magenmagot remarqua qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de sorcier de Sang-Purs dans la communauté, ce qui posait problème. Pendant des siècles, les sang-purs se sont mariés au sein de leurs familles essayant de garder leur lignée pure, mais m^me cela a causé de nombreux accidents.

Les morts-nés, les Cracmols et les enfants stériles étaient devenus plus fréquents au cours des cinquante dernières années selon les recherches réalisées par le Magenmagot. Ils ont appelé Kingsley Shacklebolt dans la salle d'audience où Harry Potter a déjà été jugé cinq ans auparavant. Ils étaient assis dans leur robe de couleur prune, brodés avec des initiales en argent alors qu'ils examinaient toutes les informations recueillies.

Kingsley était stupéfait des récentes découvertes, ses yeux s'écarquillant de lui avaient demandé ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à propos de ses récentes découvertes, lui rappelant que le sort du monde sorcier britannique reposait sur lui. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il avait suggéré qu'une loi sur le mariage serait la meilleure solution. Les membres su Magenmagot accepte sans réserve, même si dix membres ont estimé que cette action ne serait pas bien accueillit par la communauté. Kingsley a convenu qu'il y aurait des réactions défavorables une fois la nouvelle loi entrée en vigueur. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il a refusé d'être tenu responsable du déclin imminent de leur communauté.

Lui et le Magenmagot magicien ont passé près d'une heure et demie à revoir les détails de la loi sur le mariage et à la mettre au point. Kingsley soupira en posant le parchemin sur son bureau, le lisant une fois de plus.

**La loi du mariage sorcier **

**La nouvelle loi sur le mariage entrera en vigueur immédiatement et s'appliquera à toutes les sorcières et à tous les sorciers admissibles âgés de dix-neuf ans et plus. Les exigences de cette loi sont les suivantes :**

_\- Toutes les sorcières et tous les sorciers admissibles qui ne se sont pas mariés au cours de la dernière année recevront une lettre du ministère, vous offrant trois possibilités de jumelages parmi lesquelles vous pourrez choisir._

_\- Vous disposez d'au moins une semaine pour choisir votre conjoint ou conjointe, puis vous devez vous présenter au ministère pour consigner ces fiançailles. Si aucun conjoint n'est choisi, le ministère fera le choix pour vous._

_\- Une fois les fiançailles enregistrées, vous aurez un mois pour vous marier. La cérémonie peut avoir lieu à l'endroit de votre choix si vous le souhaitez._

_\- Une fois marié, vous aurez 24 heures pour consommer le mariage._

_\- Un enfant doit naître dans les deux ans qui suivent._

_\- Si vous ne vous conformez pas à la nouvelle loi, votre baguette sera cassée, votre mémoire modifiée et expulsée de notre monde en péril._

Il aurait souhaité qu'il y ait une meilleure alternative que de forcer des sorcières et des sorciers éligibles à se marier entre eux. Il passa par la fenêtre où dormait son chouette personnelle sur son perchoir, la caressant doucement et la réveille. Il a attaché la copie de la loi à la patte de la chouette hulotte, lui enjoignant de porter la lettre à La Gazette du Sorcier.

Une fois la chouette hors de sa vue, Kingsley rassembla ses affaires et pénétra dans la cheminée qui était reliée à son domicile.

**NdA:** Qu'en avez vous pensez ? A vous les reviews,

Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine,


	2. Chapitre 1

NdT: Voilà enfin le premier vrai chapitre de cette fiction que je traduis. Elle appartient à Misskimmypotter.

Pardonnez moi du retard

Merci à **Lia9749**, **Commentaire sauvage**, **Delphine03**, **Fan** et **Nikichat** pour leurs reviews

Bonne lecture

Chapitre Un:

Il était cinq heures et demie du matin quand Harry Potter s'est réveillé dans son sommeil, sa main gauche tendant la main pour faire taire son s'assit grognon, essuyant le sommeil de ses yeux pendant qu'il plaçait ses lunettes circulaires sur son visage. Il bâilla, étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de repousser les couvertures, se levant du lit pour récupérer son pantalon de survêtement étendu sur le sol. Il ferma sa porte de la chambre derrière lui en entendant la douche de la salle de bain des invités s'allumer.

_«Ron est réveillé»_, nota Harry avant de descendre l'escalier et d'entrer dans la cuisine pour faire le petit-déjeuner, pour lui et ses colocataires. Il y a deux ans, Harry a décidé de reconstruire la maison de ses parents à Godric's Hollow, qui d'autre voudrait vivre là où sa famille à été assassinés. Il a fallu moins de six mois pour que toutes les réparations soient terminées, lorsque Harry a invité Ron et Hermione à emménager avec lui. Ron accepta sans hésiter, alors que Hermione avait été un peu réticente, ne voulant pas s'imposer. Une fois qu'Harry lui a dit qu'il apprécierait beaucoup sa compagnie, elle avait accepté seulement s'il était d'accord pour qu'elle lui paie un loyer chaque mois. Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel mais avait accepté son offre, ne voulant pas qu'elle refuse son offre d'emménager avec lui et Ron.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry a fini de faire cuire les œufs, le bacon et les saucisses quand Ron et Hermione sont entrés dans la cuisine.

«Le petit déjeuner sent bon Harry »lui dit Hermione en souriant, en lui plaçant un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre un verre dans le placard pour son jus d'orange. Harry essaya d'empêcher ses joues de rougir en faisant léviter le petit déjeuner jusqu'à la table, où Ron était assis, en se frottant les mains.

«Mince Harry, je ne me lasse jamais de ta cuisine.» Tu en as vraiment donné à maman pour son argent." Il lui a dit avant de ramasser des tas d'œufs dans son assiette. Chacun des trois amis s'est assis autour de la table de la cuisine, discutant entre eux de leur travail. Harry en était maintenant à sa dernière année d'entraînement Auror, tandis que Ron était devenu l'associé du magasins de Farces et Attrapes George. Hermione a récemment commencé comme résidente de première année à St. Mangouste après avoir terminé son stage rémunéré deux mois auparavant.

Les trois venaient de finir leur petit déjeuner quand il y avait un léger tapotement sur la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry repoussa sa chaise et s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrant légèrement pour que la chouette hulotte puisse y entrer.

«Bonjour Argo.» Harry salua la chouette alors qu'il lui offrit un morceau de bacon. Argo hulula de joie en avalant le morceau de bacon avant d'étirer sa patte, offrant à Harry l'édition du jour de la _Gazette du sorcier_. Harry attrapa le journal de la chouette, plaçant une mornille dans la bourse marron attaché à la patte d'Argo. Elle hulula gentiment encore une fois avant t'étendre ses ailes et de s'envoler par la fenêtre. 

Une fois revenu à table, il remarque que les yeux d'Hermione s'assombrirent et que ses lèvres se pincèrent.

«Mione. Ça va?» demanda Ron depuis l'autre côté de la table.

«Les enfoirés !» Cria t-elle avec colère en claquant le journal sur la table. «Pour qui se prennent-ils ?!» «Qu'est-ce que ça dit, Hermione ?» Harry se pencha au-dessus de la table, curieux de savoir ce qui avait mit sa meilleure amie en émoi. Hermione saisit le journal sur la table et se racla la gorge en lisant à haute voix l'article.

«Le ministre de la Magie adopte une nouvelle loi sur le mariage, avec effet immédiat» commença Hermione, Les yeux de Ron et Harry s'écarquillant sous le choc.

«Tard hier soir, le ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a envoyé une copie de la nouvelle loi sur le mariage à la Gazette du sorcier nous exhortant à l'imprimer dans la première édition du quotidien du jour. Ci-dessous vous trouverez les lignes directrices écrites de la main de notre ministre:

_Il est venu à ma plus grande attention qu'il y a eu un déclin drastique de notre population de sorciers, en raison de la consanguinité entre les familles de sang pur et les nombreuses vies que nous avons perdu pendant la seconde guerre des sorciers. _

_La loi sur le mariage stipule que les personnes âgées de dix-neuf ans et plus recevront une lettre du ministère vous __proposant__ trois jumelages potentiels pour un conjoint, dans les vingt-quatre heures. Une fois la lettre __reçu__, vous devez choisir entre les trois sorcières ou sorciers __choisis__ que nous vous avons fournis d'ici la fin de la semaine. Une fois que vous avez choisi votre futur conjoint, vous devez signaler vos fiançailles au Ministère de la Magie. Une fois que vous l'aurez fait, vous disposerez d__e __ moins __d'__un mois pour vous marier à l'endroit de votre choix. Vous aurez vingt-quatre heures pour consommer le mariage, marquant officiellement votre mariage. Vous aurez alors pas moins de deux ans pour mettre au monde votre premier enfant. Si vous ne respectez pas la loi, votre baguette sera brisée, votre mémoire modifiée et __exilé de notre monde.__ Je vous exhorte à ne pas prendre cette loi à la légère, car je détesterais voir __un concitoyen__ être exilé de __notre__ monde. J'ai confiance en chacun d'entre vous pour faire de votre mieux dans l'espoir de reconstruire notre population._

_Votre ministre de la Magie,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

Hermione releva la tête du journal une fois de plus, le jetant au milieu de la table.

«Kingsley est devenu fou ! Comment peut-il s'attendre à ce qu'on se marie dans un mois et qu'on ait des enfants dans deux ans avec une personne qu'on ne connaît même pas?!» s'exclama Ron, posant bruyamment les mains sur la table en s'écrasant dans sa chaise.

Harry et Hermione ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Qu'est-ce que Kingsley pensait pouvoir accomplir avec cette loi ? Il y aurait certainement eu beaucoup de contrecoup. Le trio d'or partit au travail dix minutes plus tard, les mots de la loi gravés dans leur esprit.

Harry passa la majeure partie de sa journée en cours de dissimulation et déguisement, essayant comme un beau diable de ne pas penser à l'avenir imminent, tandis que Hermione se tenait occupée, parlant aux jeunes enfants du service pédiatrie.

Ron fut le premier arrivé à la maison ce soir là puis Harry et Hermione qui sont arrivés une demi-heure plus tard. Hermione s'était changée avant d'entrer dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Harry et Ron ont mis la table pendant qu'elle faisait léviter le grand plat de spaghettis au milieu de la table.

«Comment s'est passé le travail, Harry ?» Demanda Ron alors qu'il se tenait de l'autre côté de la table, prenant un morceau de pain à l'ail.

"Un casse-pied, Rogers nous a fait s'entraîner sur le charme de la dissimulation pendant près de trois heures jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit capable de le perfectionner." répliqua Harry en faisant tourner sa fourchette dans les spaghettis. «Et toi, Mione ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ?»

«C'était une assez bonne journée en fait. J'avais ce gentil petit garçon qui était arrivé avec un bras cassé. Même s'il souffrait beaucoup, il souriait et faisait des blagues drôles avec son père.» dit Hermione en souriant en racontant le souvenir du petit Jeremy. «Il était encore plus excité quand j'ai pu réparer son bras.»

« J'aurais été ravi aussi si j'avais su que je n'avais pas à rester à l'infirmerie et boire du Pousse-Os toute la nuit pour que mes os repousse.» dit Harry, en tremblant en se souvenant d'avoir dû passer la nuit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pendant sa deuxième année.

«Ron, comment vont George et Angelina ?» demanda Hermione.

«Ils vont bien. La pauvre Angelina a eu quelques jours difficiles avec ses nausées matinales.» lui dit Ron. George était dans un état épouvantable après la mort de Fred, il avait passé de nombreuses nuits à boire au Trois Balais. Deux mois après le décès de Fred, Angelina était entrée dans le pub, avait repéré George et lui avait offert un verre. Angelina lui a demandé comment il gérait la mort de son jumeau quand George a failli éclater en larmes. Elle l'a consolé du mieux qu'elle a pu et lui a proposé de le rencontrer chaque semaine au pub, même si c'était juste pour parler. Deux mois plus tard, ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble et l'an dernier, ils ont noués des liens. Ils attendaient leur premier enfant dans huit mois.

«Je suis si heureuse pour George.» Hermione dit en souriant que, dans l'obscurité qui entoure son amie, il a réussi à trouver la lumière une fois de plus. Harry était en train d'essuyer la vaisselle quand un petit coup de bec sur le carreau de la fenêtre. Il a placé l'assiette essuyé dans l'armoire, puis s'est dirigé vers la fenêtre, laissant le hibou voler à l'intérieur. Harry leva les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi un hibou du ministère livrerait du courrier si tard.

Le hibou tendait sa petite serre, lui offrant des enveloppes. Harry regarda le courrier pendant que le hibou s'envolait par la fenêtre pour retourner dans la nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux enveloppes blanches dans sa main, une pour chacun d'eux. Il entra dans le salon le cœur battant où Hermione et Ron jouaient à échecs version sorcier.

Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux de leur jeu d'échecs, perplexes devant les enveloppes que leur ami tenait dans sa main.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ?» demanda Ron alors qu'Hermione et lui se levaient et se dirigeaient vers lui.

«Ça vient du ministère, n'est-ce pas ?» demanda tranquillement Hermione. Harry hocha la tête en leur remettant leur enveloppe. Tous les trois se jetèrent un regard prolongé, acceptant silencieusement d'ouvrir les lettres en même temps. Harry a glissé son index sous le sceau, l'ouvrant quand un choc électrique le transperça de tout son corps. Ron hurla, sautant légèrement en arrière.

«Je pense que c'est la façon du ministère de savoir que nous avons ouvert l'envellope» leur dit Hermione. «C'était la seule explication logique.»

«Bâtards !» dit Harry en retirant le parchemin. Il l'a déplié, lisant silencieusement la calligraphie bleue et brillante.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_En brisant le sceau de l'enveloppe, vous avez accepté de vous conformer à la nouvelle loi sur le mariage. Ci-dessous, vous trouverez les noms des trois sorcières que nous vous avons choisis pour vous. Vous avez une semaine pour choisir dans la liste et vous devez ensuite vous présenter au ministère pour y consigner vos fiançailles. S'il vous plaît garder à l'esprit que vous aurez un mois pour vous marier et vingt-quatre heures pour consommer le mariage, Ainsi donner naissance à un enfant dans les deux ans. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. _

_Milton Dingles – Responsable des archives_

Harry pouvait sentir son pouls devenir plus rapide, son cœur battre rapidement comme ses yeux sont venus sur les noms et prénoms qui lui sont attribués.

Pansy Parkinson

Âge 20 ans – Sang Pur

A fréquentée l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard.

Harry renifla, consterné que le ministère a jugé bon de placer Pansy et lui ensemble. «Ils plaisantent, n'est-ce pas ?» pensa t-il à lui-même, les yeux baissés vers le nom suivant.

Éloïse Midgen

Âge: 20 ans – Sang Pur

A fréquentée l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor.

Harry ne se souvenait pas beaucoup d'Éloïse, vu qu'elle était une fille plutôt timide quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Il préféra la choisir plutôt que Pansy n'importe quel jour de la semaine.

Finalement, ses yeux ont atteint le dernier nom sur sa liste. Les yeux verts d'Harry s'écarquillèrent; son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il cligna des yeux deux fois, s'assurant qu'ils ne lui jouaient pas de tours. Il regarda la calligraphie bleue et brillante avant de lever les yeux du parchemin, rencontrant des yeux bruns qui brûlaient profondément dans le sien.

Hermione Granger

Âge: 21 ans – Née moldue

A fréquentée l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor.

Ndt : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en reviews !

Les publications s'espaceront avec un chapitre tout les 10 jours environ.

JulienHP07


	3. Chapitre 2

NdT : Voilà le chapitre 2 de la fanction anglophone For Love or The Law de **Misskimmypotter**

Merci à Lia9749, Guest, Itack23, Ange, flo07, Delphine03 pour vos reviews.

...oOoOoOoOoOo...

**Chapitre 2:**

Le silence continuait de se faire entendre. Harry et Hermione se regardent fixement l'un l'autre tandis que la bouche de Ron s'ouvrit en lisant le contenu de sa lettre. Le cœur de Harry battait plus vite, les pensées de sa meilleure amie aux yeux bruns lui obscurcissaient l'esprit.

«_Hermione ? Hermione est sur ma liste ?_» se demanda Harry à maintes reprises, incertain de ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il fut un temps où ses sentiments pour Hermione s'étaient transformés en un coup de foudre à l'âge de quatorze ans, en quelque chose de plus fort au cours des mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble sans Ron pendant qu'ils étaient à la recherche des horcruxes. À la fin de la guerre, Ron et Hermione ont commencé à sortir ensemble brièvement. Il a mis ses sentiments de côté, voulant que ses amis trouvent le bonheur. Mais leur relation n'avait pas duré plus d'un mois avant qu'ils n'y mettent fin, convenant qu'ils étaient mieux en amis qu'en couple. Quelques mois plus tard, ils ont emménagé avec Harry, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter ses véritables sentiments pour Hermione.

«Ils sont complètement fous, diables, elles sont nombreuses.» réagit Ron, obligeant Harry et Hermione à rompre leur regard. «Qui t-on t-il choisis?»

Hermione fit de son mieux pour cacher le rougissement qui apparaît sur ses joues, pendant que Harry parlait le premier. «Pansy! Pansy Parkinson.»

«Tu dois plaisanter. Ils t'ont jumelé avec elle?! Elle voulait que tout le monde te livre à Voldemort!»

«Je ne plaisante pas. Je suis sûr que je n'aurais aucun contact avec elle.»

" Et toi, Mione? Quels hommes ont-ils choisi pour toi?»Demanda Ron, reportant son attention sur Hermione. Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol, essayant de son mieux de détourner son regard d'Harry.

« Dean Thomas et Ernie Macmillan. " Dit doucement Hermione en levant la tête. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle était un peu nerveuse, après tout l'homme dont elle était amoureuse _depuis qu'elle avait quatorze ans _ était au sommet de sa liste. « Et toi? »

« Padma Patil, Lavende Brown et Luna Lovegood. » répondit Ron, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Hermione et Harry éclataient de rire.

"Quelqu'un en après toi, mec," ricana Harry. "Tu ferais mieux d'espéré que Lav-Lav ne recommence à t'envoyer des bijoux." Ron le fixa, jetant un oreiller dans sa direction. « dégage »

« Oh, allez, Ron. Parmi les trois, Luna serait le choix évident pour toi. »

« Je suis d'accord. Luna _est_ l'une des plus jolies filles que j'ai jamais rencontrées. Sans mentionner qu'elle est à nos côtés depuis le jour où nous l'avons rencontrée. » Ajouta Hermione en pliant rapidement sa lettre, la glissant dans la poche de son jean.

Ron fixa ses amis avec incrédulité, sa mâchoire tombant. Il devait admettre que Luna était la jeune femme la plus prometteuse pour lui. Padma lui avait à peine parlé depuis l'incident du bal de Noël et Lavande était dingue. "Je vais y réfléchir" en se frottant la nuque.

« Je vais me préparer à aller me coucher, demain c'est mon jour d'ouverture du magasin pour George pendant que lui et Angelina vont à leur premier rendez-vous chez le gynéco-mage. »

« Bonne nuit. » Lui souhaita Harry, faisant un signe de la main à son ami alors qu'il montait l'escalier.

« Bonne nuit, Ronald. » Lui souhaita également Hermione.

Le couple resta là en silence alors que Ron fermait la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. , aucun d'entre eux ne sachant quoi dire. Le regard d'Harry et Hermione se croisa une fois de plus, alors qu'Harry mettait ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

« Veux-tu en parler Harry? » Demanda Hermione, brisant le silence entre eux.

« Parler de quoi? » Lui demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi, réfléchit." Répondit Hermione. , levant les yeux au ciel. Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Harry, des papillons lui remplissant le ventre.

« Pourquoi pas? » Lui dit Harry en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Hermione était assise à côté de lui, plaçant ses mains sous ses jambes.

« Alors, dis-moi, quand as-tu l'intention de demander à Pansy de t'épouser? » Taquina Hermione, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Probablement quand moi-même j'aurais été admis dans le service psychiatrie à Saint Mangouste. » Répliqua t-il en riant à la légère.

« Il est absurde pour le ministère de penser que Pansy et toi pourriez être un couple marié. Elle préférerait t'assassiner avant d'accepter de porter votre enfant. »

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit leur intention. Ils semblent s'inquiéter de ce que nous procréions plus que de nous marier par amour. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Harry? » Lui demanda Hermione en plaçant sa tête sur son épaule. Harry la regarda du coin de l'œil, prenant une profonde inspiration en respirant son parfum de vanille. « _Merlin, elle va me tuer. _»Il a longuement réfléchi sur l'opportunité d'admettre ses sentiments pour elle. Il ne voulait pas être trop pressant, pas plus qu'il ne voulait gâcher leur amitié. Mais dans l'ensemble, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se marie avec un autre homme.

« Et si toi et moi nous nous mariions? » lui demanda Harry. Il pouvait sentir son corps se raidir, sa tête se soulever lentement de son épaule avant de le regarder profondément dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, son pouls s'accélérant.

« Et si nous nous marions ensemble? Honnêtement, parmi toutes les filles qui me conviennent, c'est avec toi que je me marierai. Le ministère peut aller au diable s'ils pensent que je vais épouser Pansy, sans parler sans parler de lui faire porter mon premier-né. Sans vouloir offenser Eloise Midgen, je la connais à peine, et je ne voudrais pas que notre relation soit gênante. »

« Mais Harry, es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Je veux dire, regarde-moi. Je ne suis pas exactement le fantasme de tous les hommes. Je suis studieuse, je travaille beaucoup, je suis indépendante et je sais ... Je ne suis même pas… « Hermione était sur le point de dire le mot « _be__lle » _quand Harry plaça doucement son index sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler davantage.

« Hermione, tu es magnifique. » Lui dit-il en retirant son doigt de sa bouche. "N'importe qui serait fou de ne pas voir ça." Harry prit sa main, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Hermione le regarda avec surprise, vu que Harry ne l'avait jamais qualifiée de belle auparavant. Son estomac était noué alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

« _Harry veut m'épouser? Moi?_ » Pensa t-elle à elle-même. Elle avait toujours été un peu gênée par son apparence. En plus de Ron et de Viktor Krum, aucun autre homme ne l'avait jamais vue autrement qu'une femme autoritaire, qui savait tout. Mais, comme Harry la fixait, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qu'elle espérait depuis des années.

Harry se leva du canapé, s'agenouilla devant elle et prit sa main droite dans la sienne. Hermione pouvait sentir la salive s'accumuler dans sa bouche, une boule se former dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que faisait son meilleur ami.

« Hermione, tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue dans ma vie. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ainsi que tu envisageais une demande en mariage, mais si tu acceptes, je te promets de ne jamais te quitter, de te soutenir tout au long de notre vie comme nous l'avons toujours fait entre nous. L'homme doit traiter sa femme avec le plus grand respect et avec amour. Je sais que tu me vois comme un ami, mais je ne pouvais pas choisir une épouse plus approprié pour moi et pour mes enfants. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux à la suite des paroles affectueuses d'Harry, son cœur battait de joie en voyant Harry lui demander sa main. Bien sûr, une loi sur le mariage imminente n'était pas exactement l'idéal qu'elle espérait quand il s'agirait de se marier, mais elle était reconnaissante d'avoir devant elle un homme aussi merveilleux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry pense qu'elle le disait uniquement à cause de la loi.

Harry la fixa nerveusement, un soupçon de panique s'installant dans le creux de son estomac. Il s'agenouilla, priant les cieux pour que l'amour de sa vie ne le repousse pas. Hermione avala la boule dans sa gorge, trouvant les mots qu'elle était le plus désireuse de lui dire.

« Oui, Harry. Je veux t'épouser. » Dit-elle, un sourire se répandant sur son visage Harry se précipita dans l'excitation, tirant Hermione de sa chaise, la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il la faisait pivoter, un rire éclatant entre leurs lèvres. Il la posa sur le sol, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de sa taille. Ils se regardèrent avec envie. le bonheur gravé sur leurs visages. Ils pouvaient sentir la gravité qui les rapprochaient, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine. Harry pencha la tête, réduisant la distance qui le séparait d'Hermione alors qu'il effleurait légèrement ses lèvres.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se sentait picoter sur ses lèvres alors qu'Harry l'embrassait doucement, ses yeux qui glissent à la base de sa nuque, alors qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou en gémissant doucement. Harry sourit, ses lèvres ne quittant jamais les siennes alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser. Ils pouvaient sentir une étincelle jaillir entre eux alors qu'Harry approfondissait leur baiser, sa langue cherchant son entrée dans sa bouche. Elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, lui accordant l'accès.

Merlin, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un baiser aussi doux et passionné que celui-ci. Qui aurait cru qu'Harry embrassait si bien? Elle avait imaginé ce que ce serait de l'embrasser, de sentir le goût de ses lèvres. Elle sentait ses genoux fléchir à mesure que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Harry se détacha légèrement de leur baiser, leur donnant une chance de respirer.

Harry la regarda, regardant ses joues rougir. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était aussi rouge que lui. Après tout, ils ont juste eu un sacré baiser.

« C'était ... wow. » Lui dit Harry heureux.

« Ouah, vraiment. » Lui dit Hermione en souriant joyeusement. Il prit une fois de plus sa main, la soulevant jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'embrassant légèrement. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as rendu heureux ce soir, Mione. » Dit Harry en lâchant sa main, posant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de monter l'escalier, laissant Hermione dans le salon alors qu'elle posait sa main sur ses lèvres, sentant toujours la sensation de fourmillement qu'Harry avait laissée alors qu'il s'éloignait.

...OooOoOoOoOo…

Voilà le chapitre 2 est terminé plus rapidement que prévu.

Et comme d'habitude laissez une petite reviews qui fait bien plaisir.

**JulienHP07**


	4. Chapitre 3

**NdT : **Voilà le Chapitre 3 de la traduction de For Love or The Law de **Misskimmypotter**

Merci à Flo07, Guest, amanlg & Delphine pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

oOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de sa nuit beaucoup plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bon moment. Il enfila sur ses vêtements comme il l'avait fait la veille, fredonnant joyeusement en descendant l'escalier et en entrant dans la cuisine. Ron avait laissé une note sur le réfrigérateur, expliquant à Harry qu'il avait déjà pris son petit déjeuner et qu'il était parti vérifier l'inventaire avant d'ouvrir Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Harry sortit les œufs et le lait du réfrigérateur, réglant la température de la plaque de cuisson à feu moyen pendant qu'il allait chercher le pain, la vanille et la cannelle moulue.

Il commença à battre les œufs avec la vanille, le lait et la cannelle, puis a trempé chaque tranche de pain dans le mélange d'œufs, en recouvrant les deux côtés avant de placer délicatement le pain doré dans la plaque de cuisson, en les laissant cuire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit doré.

Ses pensées se sont égarées jusqu'à hier soir, son sourire s'élargissant. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hermione était sa fiancée ! Jamais il n'aurait deviné qu'Hermione et lui seraient fiancés l'un à l'autre, mais les choses arrivent pour une raison, non ? Il a renversé le pain perdu, laissant cuire l'autre côté. Son esprit errait aussi vers d'autres choses. Comme la façon dont elle lui avait souri et la façon dont ses yeux brillaient, et même pendant une fraction de seconde la façon dont sa bouche se sentait sur la sienne. Pas moins de trente minutes plus tard, il posa le petit-déjeuner sur la table, agitant la main tout en plaçant un charme de chaleur.

Il se versa une tasse de café quand Argo apparut à sa fenêtre, l'édition matinale de la _Gazette du sorcier_ dans ses serres. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, plaça une mornille dans la bourse attachée à la patte de la chouette hulotte pendant qu'il prenait le journal dans sa main, nourrissant Argo d'un morceau de bacon croquant avant de s'envoler dans le ciel bleu clair.

Il but son café assis à table, tout en lisant le journal quand Hermione entra dans la cuisine, déjà vêtue de sa robe. « Bonjour, Harry. » Elle salua, un léger rougissement sur ses joues en se souvenant de leur baiser de la veille au soir. « Tu as fait du pain perdu ! »

"Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Quel genre de fiancé serais-je si je ne faisais pas le petit-déjeuner préféré à ma future femme ?" répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui. L'estomac d'Hermione était noué, son cœur sautait presque de sa poitrine comme Harry l'appelait sa future épouse. Son esprit s'est égaré dans son rêve de la nuit dernière, de ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes une fois de plus. Ses mains la touchaient, caressant son corps alors qu'il l'embrassait le long de son cou , gémissant son nom. Elle sentait la tête s'élever entre ses cuisses quand elle revenait à la réalité, ses joues devenant plus écarlates. "Merlin, j'espère qu'il m'embrassera encore.

« Mione ? Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Harry, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Elle secoua la tête de sa rêverie "Oui, je vais bien." Elle lui a dit rapidement, en plaçant quelques morceaux de pain perdu dans son assiette. "Des nouvelles aujourd'hui ?" lui demanda t-elle, hochant la tête à la vue de la Gazette dans sa main.

« La plupart de ce à quoi nous nous attendions. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui qualifient le ministère de comédie et qui lui ordonnent d'abolir la loi. C'est anticonstitutionnel. Bien qu'il y ait pas mal d'annonces de fiançailles, concernant la loi. » lui dit avec surprise.

« Vraiment ! Neville Longdubat et Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigan et Parvarti Patil, et... » Harry s 'arrêta au milieu de la phrase, ses yeux s'élargissant. Hermione fixait son fiancé, perplexe devant les noms des couples qui le faisaient ébahir d'incrédulité. Elle repoussa légèrement sa chaise vers l'arrière, se levant pour se pencher par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry alors qu'elle regardait le journal. 

« Draco Malefoy et Ginny Weasley !" »Hermione poussa un cri. « Ron va s'en donner à cœur joie. Je n'en doute pas. Je suis sûr que Molly et Arthur envoient au moins une douzaine de beuglante. » Harry lui dit quand il a plié le journal, le plaçant sur le côté. Hermione retourna à sa chaise, finissant son petit déjeuner. « Alors, quel jour aimerais-tu aller au ministère pour enregistrer nos fiançailles ? »

« Que dirais-tu de demain? Je suis en congé pour pouvoir passer chez mes parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. »

« Ça a l'air génial. » lui dit Harry avec un sourire. « Je vais demander à prendre un jour de congé demain aussi, on pourra le dire à tes parents ensemble. »

« Harry, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu t'entraînes encore pour devenir Auror ! » lui dit-elle, ne voulant pas qu'il utilise un de ses jours de congé personnel à cause d'elle.

« Balivernes, Hermione. Je suis premier de ma classe et je n'ai pas encore manqué une journée d'entraînement. C'est normal que je t'accompagne pour le dire à tes parents, vu que dans un mois, ils seront mes beaux-parents. » lui dit-il doucement, plaçant sa main sur la sienne.

Les papillons remuaient dans son estomac au contact de la main de Harry sur la sienne, lui envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. « Merci, Harry. C'est gentil à toi. » Elle lui sourit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « On dirait qu'on va être en retard » Hermione se leva de la table, plaçant son assiette dans l'évier. Elle sentit un bras mince et musclé s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors qu'elle se tenait debout devant l'évier de la cuisine. Elle s'est retournée, Harry la regarda avec un regard empli de désir. Il se pencha vers son visage, capturant ses lèvres comme la nuit dernière. Il l'embrassa doucement alors qu'il rapprochait son corps du siens, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou alors qu'elle l'embrassait en retour.

« Passe une bonne journée au travail. » lui dit-il , avant de la laisser partir en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

« Bon sang, Harry. » grogna Hermione en se ressaisissant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Harry se comportait soudainement de cette façon envers elle. Lui voler des baisers dès qu'il en a l'occasion, lui faire son petit-déjeuner préféré le matin, accepter d'aller avec elle chez ses parents pour annoncer la nouvelle de leurs fiançailles. Avait-il les mêmes sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Ou était-ce simplement à cause de la loi sur le mariage ?

OooOoOoOoO

Voilà pour le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent.

N'oubliez pas une petite review qui fait plaisir.

**JulienHP07**


	5. Chapitre 4

**NdT : **Voilà le Chapitre 4 de la traduction de For Love or The Law de **Misskimmypotter**

Merci à amanlg, Guest, Delphine, Ange, 77Hildegard & Fannn pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

— oOoOoOoOoO —

**Chapitre 4**

Ce soir-là, Hermione et Harry se sont assis avec Ron, expliquant qu'ils avaient été jumelés et qu'ils prévoyaient s'inscrire au ministère le lendemain matin. Hermione tortilla ses pouces alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, tandis que Harry se penchait en avant, croisant ses doigts en attendant que son meilleur ami explose. Harry savait que Ron aimait Hermione depuis un long moment au cours des six années passées à Poudlard, Hermione et lui étaient sortis ensemble pendant une courte période, une fois la guerre terminée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'ils étaient mieux en tant qu'amis.

Harry tapa du pied, s'attendant d'entendre à quel point il était un traître en épousant la fille qu'il avait toujours aimée il y a de ça nombreuses années. Mais au lieu de cela, Ron a regardé ses deux meilleurs amis, avec un grand sourire. « J'ai eu l'intuition que le ministère vous avez jumelés tous les deux, vu qu'aucun de vous ne parlait de la troisième personne de vos listes. » leur dit Ron, ce qui a poussé ses deux amis à souffler de soulagement.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas en colère ? » demanda Hermione, avec un regard stupéfait, gravée sur son visage. S'ils avaient dit à Ron il y a deux ans qu'ils allaient se marier, de la vapeur se serait échappée de ses oreilles.

« Pourquoi serais-je en colère ? Cette loi sur le mariage nous fait tous faire des choix qu'on ne veut pas faire. Honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas imaginer un meilleur homme pour épouser mon ex-petite amie, et encore moins pour être le père de ses enfants. » Ron fait un clin d'œil à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il poursuivi en expliquant qu'il avait envoyé un hibou à Luna plus tôt ce jour-là pendant sa pause déjeuner, en lui demandant de dîner le lendemain soir pour discuter d'un éventuel mariage entre-eux. Elle lui renvoya son hibou quelques heures plus tard, acceptant de le rencontrer.

Harry avait fait l'erreur de demander comment Molly et Arthur avaient pris la nouvelle des fiançailles de Ginny avec Drago Malfoy, lorsque Ron s'est rapidement levé de sa chaise, et parti dans le seul lieu qu'ils pouvaient supposer qu'il aille :Le Terrier.

Hermione lui frappa derrière la tête, avant de placer un baiser sur sa joue et de se diriger vers sa chambre, se couchant pour la nuit puisqu'ils avaient une journée chargée.

Le matin arriva rapidement, Harry et Hermione se tenaient devant la maison en briques rouges de deux étages que ses parents avaient achetée une fois qu'ils étaient revenus d'Australie deux ans auparavant. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux de rencontrer ses futurs beaux-parents, étant donné qu'il avait à peine parlé à ses parents, sauf à deux reprises, une fois quand il avait douze ans et une autre fois à seize ans. Il pouvait sentir une boule se former dans la gorge, son pouls s'accélérant alors qu'il imaginait la réaction de son père quand il lui parleront de leurs fiançailles.

"Du calme, Harry." lui dit Hermione , en joignant leurs doigts l'un à l'autre alors qu'elle lui serrait doucement la main, le rassurant que tout allait bien se passer. Elle a frappé légèrement à la porte trois fois, attendant patiemment que l'un de ses parents ouvre la porte. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils ont entendu la porte s'ouvrir, suivis d'une petite femme plus âgée, début de la cinquantaine, souriant largement. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la ressemblance qu'Hermione et sa mère partageaient. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient striés d'un peu de gris, tombaient au milieu de ses épaules. Ses yeux bruns étaient un peu plus clairs que ceux d'Hermione, mais ils étaient tout aussi gentils

« Hermione ! » Karen cria de joie à la vue de sa fille. Elle sortit du seuil de la porte, tirant sa fille unique dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « Que fais-tu ici si tôt ? Ton père et moi nous ne t'attendions pas à te voir avant le week-end prochain ! »

« J'avais un jour de congé et je me suis dit que je passerais dire bonjour. » répondit Hermione en souriant à sa mère. Karen observa sa fille avec curiosité, un sentiment prémonitoire lui disant qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que ce que sa fille lui disait.

"Entrez, entrez " dit Karen, en introduisant les deux jeunes adultes à l'intérieur. "Chéri. Hermione est là ! Elle a amené avec elle un jeune homme !"

Harry a failli rougir devant le commentaire de Karen Granger, détournant son regard d'elle alors qu'il regardait autour du premier étage de leur maison, admirant le beau paysage devant lui. La salle familiale a été magnifiquement décorée. Les murs ont été peints en blanc avec des images variées, enfermant les nombreux souvenirs de l'enfance d'Hermione. Le canapé couleur crème et la causeuse étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre, avec une table basse rectangulaire marron centrée au milieu, tandis que le tapis brun caramel reposait sur le sol.

Le bruit des pas qui descendaient l'escalier rompit le regard d'Harry, tournant son attention vers l'homme plus âgé devant lui.

« Pumpkin ! » s'exclama son père en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, papa.» répondit Hermione, posant un baiser sur la joue de son père.

« Et qui est ce jeune homme, ma chérie ? » demanda Roger Granger, saluant de la tête le jeune homme qui se tenait tranquillement derrière sa fille.

« Maman, papa, voici Harry. Mon meilleur ami depuis Poudlard.» leur expliqua Hermione alors qu'elle saisit doucement le bras d'Harry, le rapprochant ainsi de ses parents.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur et Madame Granger.» leur dit Harry en souriant, tout en leur tendant sa main.

« Alors, tu es le Harry qu'Hermione vantait chaque été où elle rentrait a la maison.» dit Karen en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

« Maman ! » s'exclama Hermione gênée que sa mère répète cela devant Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Karen innocemment. Elle se retourna vers Harry, ignorant sa main alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras, prenant Harry par surprise.

« Bienvenue chez nous, Harry. Je suis Karen, et voici mon mari Roger. Il est plus du genre à serrer la main que moi. »

Harry regarda l'homme plus âgé, ne sachant plus trop quoi ressentir, tandis que Roger le regardait fixement, ses yeux gris brûlant au plus profond de l'âme d'Harry.

Roger tendit sa main à Harry, qui lui serra la main en retour. « Enchanté, Harry. On a tellement entendu parler de toi. »

« Que des bonnes choses, j'espère.» Harry rit nerveusement. « Hermione m'a dit des choses merveilleuses sur vous deux.» Roger continuait à le fixer, comme s'il essayait de décider s'il allait le jeter dehors ou l'inviter à prendre le thé. Karen sentait qu'il y avait un peu de tension dans l'air entre son mari et Harry. Elle a levé les yeux vers son mari, espérant qu'il cesserait de fixer Harry comme s'il était là pour lui dire qu'il emmenait Hermione et ne revenait jamais.

« Roger, pourquoi toi et Harry ne vous asseyez-vous pas dans le salon pendant qu'Hermione et moi allons chercher le thé et les scones dans la cuisine.»

« Ça ne te dérange pas, Harry ?» Lui demanda Hermione sentant qu'il était un peu nerveux d'être laissé seul avec son père, qui pourrait être un peu intimidant.

« Oui, bien sûr.» lui dit Harry

« Bien, par ici Harry.» lui a dit Roger avant de s'asseoir sur la causeuse en face d'Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Karen retirait le thé de la cuisinière alors que sa fille plaçait une rangée de scones sur une assiette en porcelaine.

« Harry est vraiment beau, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua Karen, un sourire se formant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Maman ! » Hermione se moquait d'elle de façon taquine, ses joues rougissaient abondamment.

« Quoi ? Oh, allez Hermione Jean. J'ai peut-être 51 ans, mais je ne suis pas aveugle et sénile. C'est un bel homme. »

« Il est plutôt séduisant, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Hermione, un petit sourire se formant dans le coin de ses lèvres.

« Très. Tu lui as dit à quel point tu l'aimais ? »

« Maman ! Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour cette conversation. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Chérie, c'est à moi que tu parles, pas à ton père. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour ce jeune homme depuis que tu as 14 ans. Une mère sait ces choses-là. Tu ne peux pas me dire que j'ai tort, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Karen, en venant à côté de sa fille. Hermione se retourna pour regarder sa mère, son visage lui disant tout ce que sa mère avait déjà confirmé.

« Tout comme je sais qu'il y a autre chose que tu es venu me dire, à moi et à ton père, n'essaie pas de me dire le contraire.» lui dit Karen, en tenant la main de sa fille qui était sur le point de protester.

« Tu es exaspérante, tu sais ça ?»

«Ça fait partie de la vie de mère.» Karen haussa les épaules avant de poser une main douce sur l'épaule de sa fille. «Tout va bien, ma chérie ?»

« Tout va bien, maman. Mais oui, il y a quelque chose dont je suis venu discuter avec toi et papa.»

« C'est ce que je pensais. Pourquoi ne pas se dépêcher toutes les deux et retourner là-bas. J'ai peur que ton père fasse fuir ce pauvre garçon.» Karen et Hermione sont entrées dans le salon, étonnées de voir que Roger semblait plus détendu alors que lui et Harry parlaient de sport.

« Donc, vous avez joué comme attrapeur, non ? Je crois qu'Hermione nous a dit que votre rôle était d'attraper une petite balle dorée avec des ailes ? » demanda Roger à Harry, essayant de se rappeler du mot que sa fille avait utilisé pour appeler la balle.

« Oui, monsieur. C'était mon rôle de chercher le Vif d'Or et de l'attraper avant l'attrapeur de l'autre équipe, terminant la partie et gagnant cent cinquante points pour ma maison.»

« Voilà, le Vif d'Or ! »

« Nom du ciel, qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous les deux » demanda Karen à son mari quand elle et sa fille posèrent le thé et les scones sur la table basse.

« Quibbige. J'ai demandé à Harry s'il avait déjà fait du sport et il me racontait les fois où il a joué pour l'équipe de sa maison quand ils étaient à Poudlard.»

« Ça s'appelle _Quidditch_, Papa.» Hermione corrigea en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry, en se versant une tasse de thé.

« D'accord, d'accord. Quidditch désolé. Peut-être qu'un jour, nous pourrions assister à un match pour que je puisse voir ça par moi-même.» déclara, Roger surprenant à la fois sa fille et sa femme, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendant à ce qu'il apprécia Harry si rapidement.  
« J'aimerais bien, Monsieur.» répondit Harry en hochant la tête en prenant un scone. 

« Alors, Roger, Hermione me disait dans la cuisine qu'elle avait des nouvelles pour nous.» dit Karen à son mari, qui regarda sa femme avec curiosité avant de regarder sa fille.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie ? »

« Oui, papa. Tout va très bien. » Hermione l'a dit à son père, prenant une grande inspiration alors qu'elle trouvait le courage de discuter de ce qu'elle était venue leur dire. « Il y a deux jours, le ministre de la Magie, comme notre Premier ministre, a promulgué une loi sur le mariage qui concerne toutes les personnes de 19 ans et plus. »

« Une loi sur le mariage ? » sursauta Karen, arrivant à comprendre vers où la conversation se dirigeait.

« Oui, une loi sur le mariage. Vous voyez, il y a eu beaucoup de vies perdues pendant la guerre. En fait, il y a eu trop de pertes, ce qui a causé un énorme déclin de notre population.»

« Ce qui veut dire que tu dois te marier. » demanda Karen doucement.

« Oui, non seulement je dois me marier, mais je dois avoir un enfant dans les premières années de mon mariage »

« Un enfant ! Mais Hermione, tu n'es qu'une enfant toi-même ! Tu me dis qu'ils ne te forcent pas seulement à te marier mais aussi à avoir un enfant ! C'est ridicule ! » s'exclama Roger, son calme disparaissant, remplacé par la colère envers la communauté à qui 'il avait confiée à sa fille il y a des années.

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Aucun de nous ne le veut.» répondit Hermione, avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

«Chérie, je suis désolée.»

« Alors, qui dois-tu épouser exactement ? » demanda Roger irrité, priant pour qu'il ne rencontre pas un nouveau venu dans les jours qui suivaient. Il apprenait à peine à connaître le jeune homme qu'elle a ramené à la maison aujourd'hui.

« Je pense que c'est plutôt évident, Roger.» lui dit Karen, en hochant la tête vers Harry qui était assis là tranquillement, regardant l'interaction entre Hermione et ses parents.

« Harry ? Tu dois épouser Harry ? »

« Oui, papa. Harry était sur ma liste de prétendants potentiels et honnêtement, il est le meilleur choix pour moi.»

« Comme votre fille l'est pour moi.» affirma Harry, prenant la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne.

Roger expira profondément, fermant les yeux alors que son esprit tentait de déchirer les nouvelles que sa fille lui avait annoncées. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'effroi, le cœur endolori à l'idée qu'un autre homme allait devenir la personne la plus importante de la vie de sa fille. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas Harry depuis longtemps, sa fille le trouvait merveilleux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était le choix parfait pour sa fille.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade rapidement, impatiente de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son père. « Papa, dis quelque chose.»

« En fait, j'aimerais dire quelque chose d'abord. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.» dit Harry, en regardant les parents d'Hermione. Hermione a rapidement déplacé son corps vers Harry, le regardant d'un air suspicieux. « _À quoi joue-t-il ? _»

« Bien sûr.» Karen répondit en hochant légèrement la tête.

« Je veux juste vous assurer à tous les deux que j'aime votre fille. C'est non seulement ma meilleure amie, mais aussi la personne la plus importante au monde, à part mon filleul, Teddy. Je promets de la chérir et de l'aimer comme un mari le devrait, elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je sais que ma venue ici et l'annonce de nos fiançailles ont été un peu surprenantes, mais je n'aurais pas pu avoir une meilleure personne pour passer le reste de ma vie. Non seulement je suis venu ici aujourd'hui pour donner à votre fille le soutien émotionnel, mais je suis venu vous demander votre bénédiction, pour la main de votre fille pour notre mariage.»

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en grand , son cœur battant à la chamade, les paroles d'Harry la remplissant de bonheur. Chaque jour, il trouvait un moyen de la surprendre, de faire en sorte qu'elle l'aime plus que la veille.

Le visage de Karen s'illumina de joie, émerveillée devant le jeune homme qu'elle vit. Peu d'hommes d'aujourd'hui s'adressaient aux parents de la future mariée pour demander leur bénédiction. Elle regarda sa fille, dont le regard était principalement tourné vers Harry. _Je ne l'ai jamais vue regarder un autre homme comme elle le regarde. _«_Comme j'espère que Harry l'aime vraiment comme ma fille l'aime_.»

La tête de Roger s'est levée, regardant le jeune homme face à lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry demande la main de sa fille en mariage. «Vous voulez notre bénédiction ? »

«Oui, monsieur. Je sais que ce n'est pas la façon idéale pour vous de vous attendre à ce que votre fille se marie, ni de fonder une famille, mais je vous promets que je lui donnerai la meilleure vie possible. Aussi, je sais que le père de la mariée est normalement celui qui paie le mariage, mais si vous êtes d'accord, je prendrai en charge tous les frais. Votre fille est à mes côté, elle ne m'a jamais tourné le dos. Elle mérite le mariage de ses rêves et je serai plus qu'heureux de le lui offrir. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de venir à notre mariage. Je sais que cela signifierait beaucoup pour elle que vous veniez tous les deux, et de participer en particulier à la planification de ce jour spécial.»

Roger était stupéfait par Harry. Bien sûr, il avait envie de lui botter les fesses jusqu'en Égypte pour lui avoir volé sa fille, mais après ce discours, comment aurait-il pu ? Il était clair pour lui qu'Harry aimait sa fille de tout son cœur, même s'il avait peur de l'admettre à lui-même. Il tourna la tête, regardant sa femme dont l'expression ne contenait que du bonheur pour leur fille. Karen hacha sa tête, et il hocha la sienne, lui signalant qu'elle approuvait le jeune homme devant eux.

Il tourna son regard vers Harry, une fois de plus. Un sourire jaillissait du coin de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux scintillaient entre sa fille et Harry alors qu'il se levait de la chaise, prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne pour l'aider à se relever. « Vous avez certainement notre bénédiction, jeune homme.»

Les yeux d'Hermione rayonnaient quand elle sauta du canapé, se jetant dans les bras de son père. "Merci, papa." murmura t-elle à son père et l'embrassa étroitement.

Karen se dirigea vers Harry, l'entraînant dans un câlin. « Bienvenue dans la famille, Harry.» lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille.

« Merci, Mme Granger.»

«Mme Granger est ma belle-mère. Tu peux m'appeler Karen. Saches que ma fille n'a jamais été du genre à bien exprimer ses sentiments. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'aime autant que tu l'aimes.» Elle lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour embrasser son seul enfant, laissant Harry réfléchir à ses paroles.

Ils passèrent encore une heure chez ses parents, discutant des premières étapes des plans du mariage avant que le moment ne soit venu pour eux deux de se rendre au Ministère.

«Passez quand vous voulez et n'hésitez pas à le faire.» leur dit Roger en serrant la main de son futur gendre, en plaçant un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

«Oui s'il vous plaît. Aussi, nous aimerions rencontrer Teddy un week-end où tu l'auras. Après tout, il sera notre petit-fils dans un mois.» leur dit la future belle-mère d'Harry; avec de l'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

« Je pense que ça peut s'arranger.» en ria Harry, tout souriant tendrement. «Prête à partir, Mione ? »

« Bien sûr.» répondit Hermione. Avant de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie Ils leurs font un dernier au revoir, promettant de leur rendre visite.

«Il est bon pour elle.» dit la mère d'Hermione à son mari que ses yeux reposaient sur l'endroit où sa fille et son fiancé sont partis.

« Oui, il est. Quelque chose me dit qu'il réalisera combien il l'aime dans l'année.»

«Je suis d'accord.» Karen lui dit avant de placer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de saisir les clés de voiture du crochet et de partir à leur cabinet qui devait ouvrir dans une demi-heure.

— oOoOoOoOoO —

Voilà pour ce chapitre 4.

A vos reviews !


	6. Chapter 5

**NdT : **Voilà le Chapitre 5 de la traduction de For Love or The Law de **Misskimmypotter**

Merci à amanlg, Guest, Delphine, Fan, Pims10 pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

oOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 5**

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent au Ministère de la Magie, l'atrium rempli de sorcières et de sorciers venus de toute la Grande-Bretagne, et c'était une sacrée pagaille.

Harry et Hermione ont vu des couples se bousculer à la recherche du département des archives pour enregistrer leurs engagements. Le couple se regarda, souriant en hochant la tête avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Hermione a appuyé sur le bouton pour le 5ème niveau, une fois de plus, ses nerfs son à son paroxysme.

Harry baissa les yeux vers Hermione, voyant son visage pâlir un peu quand ses mains devenaient moites. «Tu as déjà la trouille, Hermione ?» se moqua-t-il, ce qui détourne sa fiancée de ses pensées.

« Non, pas du tout.»

« Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Honnêtement, Harry, ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse, c'est tout.»

« Tu peux revenir en arrière, tu sais. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur si tu décidais que je ne suis pas le meilleur homme pour toi." lui dit Harry, sa voix se remplit d'un soupçon de tristesse. ' _Est-ce __horrible__d'être fiancé avec moi ?_ '

Elle posa une main sur sa joue en le regardant attentivement. « Harry, jamais je ne voudrais me soustraire à nos fiançailles. Ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui avec mes parents, c'est plus que tout homme en a jamais fait. Je veux t'épouser et je ne veux pas que tu doutes à ce sujet.»

Son cœur battait au son de ces mots. Il se pencha vers elle, effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Des frissons ont parcouru la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione, au contact de ses lèvres. Elle gémit, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il traça le contour de sa lèvre avec sa langue, cherchant l'entrée dans sa bouche. Elle l'y obligea, appréciant son goût alors que leurs langues jouait entre elles. Elle sentait son cœur battre, son désir pour lui s'intensifier.

Les mains de Harry parcouraient son corps galbé, leur baiser s'intensifiant. Il gémit doucement son nom, «Mione». Il pouvait imaginer le sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prononçait son nom et qu'il approfondissait le baiser une fois de plus. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait son désir de la goûter, de parcourir son corps. Mais une chose était sûre, il n'a Jamais voulu s'arrêter.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur _ding_ _ding_ secoua le couple, Hermione rougissant furieusement quand elle remit ses vêtements. Harry saisi sa main dans la sienne et l'a conduit au bureau du Département des archives.

' _Merlin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Comment se fait-il que je la veuille autant ?_ ' ll se dit à lui-même, confus quant à l'origine de ces sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. '_Est-ce que_ _sa mère, __avait raison__ ? Ai-je des sentiments pour elle ? Est-ce qu'elle les ressent pour moi ?_ '

« C'est juste à l'angle, je crois. Harry ? » lui demanda Hermione, ses sourcils légèrement relevés. Harry sorti de ses pensées et tourna son attention vers la réalité.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» lui demanda Harry, se sentant un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir prêter attention.

« Je disais que le bureau devrait être à l'angle du couloir.» lui dit-elle, en faisant signe qu'ils tournent à droite.

« Oh, d'accord. Allons-y." Ils tournèrent à droite, et à moins de cinq mètres d'eux se trouvait le Département des archives. Hermione regarda Harry, rayonnante de joie, ses yeux se rétrécissant vers lui, ' _je te l'a__vait __dit._'

Harry ouvrit la porte, laissant Hermione entrer en premier alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux. Harry s'est rendu compte à quel point la pièce était petite. '_Pour un endroit qui s'occupait de tous les dossiers de Grande-Bretagne, on penserait que cet endroit serait un peu plus grand._' Le bureau avait à peu près la taille de sa salle à manger et de sa cuisine réunies. A leur droite, un canapé noir en cuir, avec une table basse placée devant. La pièce était lumineuse, les lampes fluorescentes brillaient à pleine capacité. Il y avait des classeurs alignés le long des quatre murs, le bureau de la réceptionniste se trouvant au centre de la pièce. Harry remarqua une petite sorcière ronde aux cheveux bruns grisonnants, debout au fond de la pièce, fouillant dans l'un des classeurs.

« Je suis à vous dans un instant.» leur dit-elle, alors qu'elle plaçait quelques papiers dans un dossier qui lui revenait. Elle se retourna, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en fixant le couple qui était devant elle. «Je suppose que vous êtes tous les deux ici pour faire et enregistrer vos fiançailles ?»

«Oui madame.» répondit Hermione, hochant doucement la tête.

La sorcière soupira en revenant à son bureau, sortant sa baguette et fit un mouvement de poignet. «Vos noms, s'il vous plaît ?»

«Harry Potter.»

«Hermione Granger.»

La tête de la sorcière se releva, regardant directement le jeune couple. Elle les regarda tristement, le cœur endolori. «Je suis désolé que vous soyez tous les deux obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette loi exaspérante. Vous avez tous les deux fait face à tant de choses pendant la guerre et maintenant vos vies sont une fois de plus anormale.»

«En toute honnêteté, ma vie n'a jamais été vraiment normale.» ria Harry

« Non, pas du tout.» Elle leur raconta toutes les nouvelles qui ont dénigré son nom il y a quelques années à peine. «Mon propre fils doit faire face aux répercussions de la loi sur le mariage. Il était ici il y a moins d'une heure, de l'autre côté du couloir, je ne peux pas faire ses papiers pour lui puisque nous sommes de la même famille, mais il est venu me présenter une femme qui semblait vouloir plutôt aller à la recherche d'un homme de mon âge. Mais pour tous les autres, j'ai juste besoin d'une pièce d'identité et que vous remplissiez ces papiers.» Elle leur dit, avant de sortir une pile de formulaires, de les placer devant elle. "Le premier formulaire stipule que vous êtes ici de votre plein gré et que vous acceptez toutes les dispositions de la loi sur le mariage. Le prochain document est un contrat obligatoire entre vous deux. Vous devez inventer vos propres idées sur ce que vous voulez pour votre mariage, ce que vous êtes en train de vous unir,

La troisième page est à notre usage, donc nous savons quand la date de votre mariage sera et qui célébrera la cérémonie. Il peut s'agir de n'importe qui près de vous. Toutefois, il ne peut s'agir d'un parent par le sang. La dernière page est votre certificat de mariage. Cela devra être signé par vous deux, par le célébrant du mariage et bien sûr les deux témoins qui assisteront à votre mariage. La licence de mariage doit être remise au ministère au plus vite deux heures après la cérémonie. Je recommande de laisser le célébrant de mariage l'envoyer, vu qu'il peut facilement se perdre entre le dîner et le lendemain matin.

Il est également de mon devoir de vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas plus de vingt-quatre heures pour consommer le mariage, vous liant tous les deux ensemble avec l'officier de mariage. Des questions ?»

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en secouant la tête.

« Non madame.» répondit Harry alors que Hermione et lui sortaient leurs papiers d'identité et les remettaient au greffier. La réceptionniste a pris sa baguette, murmurant « _Gemino_ », créant une copie de chacune de leurs pièces d'identité. Elle remis les originaux à leurs propriétaires respectifs avant de leur remettre une plume d'oie et les formulaires à remplir et à signer.

La couple s'installa sur le canapé près de la porte, Harry lui tendant la plume et les formulaires «Ton écriture est beaucoup plus soignée que la mienne.»

«Probablement parce que j'ai passé plus de temps à faire mes devoirs qu'à rêver de Quiddtich.» Elle ria..

« Aïe.» lui dit Harry, en plaçant une main sur son cœur. « Tu sais comment blesser un homme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, juste toi.» Elle a fait un clin d'œil, avant de se concentrer sur les documents. Elle et Harry lisent la première page en silence, Hermione signant d'abord son nom en bas de la page, puis Harry.

« Un de moins, plus que trois.»

« Alors, tu veux ajouter quelque chose à notre mariage ? » Hermione lui demanda, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait écrire sur le papier car elle n'avait pas grand-chose à offrir. Harry réfléchit quelques instants à sa question, avant qu'une idée lui vienne à l'esprit.

« Et si ton nom était ajouté sur mon compte chez Gringotts et sur l'acte de propriété de la maison ? »

Hermione le regarda avec admiration. « Tu veux qu'on ait un compte commun ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je t'ai fais confiance pour ma vie et je sais que tu ne t'abaisserais jamais à prendre tout ce que j'ai.» répondit-il en posant sa main sur son genou. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère, mais attentionné.

« Et tu veux mon nom sur l'acte de propriété de la maison ? »

« Bien sûr. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne voudrais pas que toi et nos enfants ayez à vous soucier de ce qu'il faut faire de la maison ou à trouver un autre endroit pour vivre. Je veux que la maison soit transmise de génération en génération.»

Son cœur s'emballa en l'écoutant parler de lui et de leurs futurs enfants. Elle détestait de toutes ses forces la loi sur le mariage, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient en train de se rapprochaient. « D'accord.» lui dit-elle, en lui faisant un petit sourire, alors qu'elle notait que son nom devait être ajouté à tous ses comptes à Gringotts et que son nom devait être ajouté sur l'acte de propriété de la maison.

«Quoi d'autre ?"»

"Et nos enfants ?"

« Nos enfants ? »Lui demanda t-elle perplexe

«Eh bien, nous allons devoir être parents d'ici deux ans, alors que dirais-tu si nous acceptions aussi d'élever Teddy avec nos enfants tous ensemble.»

« Tu veux que j'aide Teddy ? »

« Absolument. Mione, tu es fabuleuse avec lui et il t'aime. Tu es sa marraine après tout. Il mérite de nous avoir tous les deux dans sa vie, de pouvoir l'élever avec Androméda »

« J'aime ce petit garçon aussi.» lui dit-elle, en pensant à Teddy, deux ans, qui riait joyeusement chaque fois qu'ils avaient des chatouilles et qu'il regardait attentivement les pages des livres qu'elle lui lisait les week-end où Harry l'avait. « Autre chose ? »

«Pas que je puisse penser que ça ne sera pas inclus dans nos vœux de mariage.» Harry gloussa. '_Pourquoi est-ce si facile avec elle ? Si cela avait été n'importe quelle autre femme, j'hésiterais probablement à l'ajouter à mes actifs_.'

« Maintenant passons à la troisième page.» dit Hermione, plaçant la deuxième page face cachée sur la table basse.

« Je te laisse choisir la date du mariage. Ce sera le plus grand jour de ta vie, après tout.»

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, décidant quelle serait la date parfaite en septembre. Elle s'était prononcée contre le premier et le dix-neuf septembre, considérant que ces dates ont déjà une signification importante pour elle.

«Pourquoi pas le 5 septembre ?»

"Le 5 c'est..." Harry hocha la tête. Il regarda Hermione noter joyeusement le 5 septembre 2000 sur le parchemin. Il savait que l'organisation du mariage était une étape passionnante dans sa vie, vu qu'il avait des sentiments, elle n'a jamais pensé que le jour viendrait pour elle. «As-tu une idée de qui tu voudrais avoir comme officiant ?» 

« Pourquoi pas Arthur ? Il a été comme un deuxième père pour moi et la chose la plus proche que tu as d'un père. Je pense que ça signifierait beaucoup pour lui si on le lui demandait. »

« Je suis d'accord, Arthur est le choix parfait.» Une fois qu'ils ont signé le bas des trois formulaires, ils les ont remis à la greffière qui était assise patiemment à son bureau.

« Tout est réglé alors ?» leur demanda-t-elle, Harry et Hermione hochant la tête en réponse. Elle a tamponné les trois formulaires avec le sceau du Ministère, avant de les placer délicatement dans une pochette manuscrite portant leur nom à l'encre pourpre. « C'est tout ce en quoi je crois. Je veux juste que vous sachiez tous les deux à quel point vous avez été merveilleux tout au long de cette partie du processus aujourd'hui. Au cours des deux derniers jours, je n'ai entendu que des chamailleries et des plaintes au sujet de la participation des futurs enfants et de l'argent. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais vous faites un très beau couple et j'ai eu le plaisir de faire la connaissance de mon couple préféré, et de loin. Que votre mariage soit rempli d'amour et de respect mutuels. Passez une bonne journée.» Elle finit avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Merci, madame. Passez une bonne journée.» lui dit Hermione avant de ranger leur certificat de mariage dans son sac à main avant de sortir main dans la main avec son fiancé. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire d'un large sourire en repassant sans cesse les paroles de la greffière dans sa tête pendant qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

'_Oh, comment j'espère que vous avez raison madame.'_

Harry et Hermione ont atteint l'atrium un moment plus tard, marchant vers les cheminées pour rentrer chez eux pour le reste de la journée. Ils étaient à deux pas de l'a cheminée la plus proche quand Harry a entendu une voix familière dire l'appeler, "Harry !"

l s'arrêta sur ses pas et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il serra la main d'Hermione, et d'un coup sa main se transforma en poing . « Harry, tu me fais mal à la main.» Il entendit Hermione lui dire doucement, lui faisant lâcher sa main. « Désolé, Mione.»

« Harry ! » Il entendit encore une fois sa voix, il se tourna vers Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Harry, Hermione ! C'est bon de vous voir tous les deux. » Il leur dit sincèrement, heureux de voir des visages familiers.

«Bonjour Kingsley.»

« M. le ministre.» lui cracha Harry, ses yeux envoyait des éclairs à son ancien mentor.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène tous les deux ici aujourd'hui ? J'ai appris que vous aviez pris un jour de congé pour des raisons personnelles.» dit Kingsley, ses yeux vacillaient entre Harry et Hermione.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous sommes ici, _M. le ministre_? »

« Harry ! Je sais que tu es en colère, mais tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça. » Hermione le réprimanda fermement.

« Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas la première personne à qui j'ai parlé aujourd'hui qui a un problème avec moi.» Iui dit-il, en lui tenant la main. «J'en déduis que vous venez de finir tous les deux au département des archives. Félicitations.»

«Félicitations ? C'est ce que vous avez à dire ! Pas de Je suis désolé Harry ? Désolé d'avoir encore une fois pris le contrôle de ta vie, même si tu as traversé l'enfer et que le monde t'a tout pris et t'est redevable ? Non. Vous ne pouvez pas nous féliciter pour un mariage que vous nous avez imposé !» grogna Harry.

Hermione pouvait sentir la colère qui émanait d'Harry, son visage passant de son teint habituel à un rouge vif.

« Harry, essaie de comprendre. Je n'avais pas le choix. Le Mangenmagot a attiré mon attention sur l'impact que la dernière guerre a eu sur nous, ainsi que sur les archives des pratiques des Sang-Pur dans leurs familles. Je devais faire ce qui était juste, j'avais les mains liées.»

«C'est des foutaises et vous le savez. Vous vous êtes battus à nos côtés, nous donnant l'espoir qu'un jour nous ne serions pas soumis à un monde où nos vies seraient libres de faire ce que nous voulons, d'épouser qui nous voulons de notre plein gré ! Pas par une loi qui nous oblige à choisir sur une liste de personnes qui vous semblez en adéquation. Vous m'avez mis en couple avec Pansy Parkinson, qui m'aurait remis à Voldemort si elle avait eu le pouvoir de le faire !»

« Harry, calme-toi. Les gens commencent à nous regarder. » Hermione lui dit encore une fois, le prenant par la main alors qu'elle hochait la tête devant la foule qui assistait à la débâcle entre le Ministre de la Magie et Le Garçon-qui-à-survécu.

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse Harry ? » lui demanda Kingsley fermement. « Regarder notre monde souffrir alors que notre population s'éteint ? »

« Je m'attendais à ce que vous fassiez assez confiance à votre communauté pour que nous puissions la reconstruire nous-même, selon nos propres convenances. Grâce à vous, la plupart des sorciers sont maintenant fiancés à des gens qu'ils n'aiment pas, sans parler de leurs sentiments. Comment pensez-vous que les enfants nés de ces personnes vont devenir ? Sachant que la seule raison pour laquelle ils sont dans cet univers, c'est à cause d'une loi qui l'exige, et non parce que leurs parents étaient amoureux et voulaient avoir des enfants. La dernière fois qu'une personne est né d'un mariage forcé sans amour, Voldemort est né. Regardez comment ça a fini.» Harry lui a dit catégoriquement, avant de prendre la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Ils sont entrés dans la cheminée, disparaissant derrière les flammes vertes, laissant Kingsley Shacklebolt debout là, absorbant chaque mot qu'Harry avait prononcé.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour le chapitre 5.

A vos reviews !

JulienHP07


	7. Chapitre 6

**NdT : **Voilà le Chapitre 6 de la traduction de For Love or The Law de **Misskimmypotter**

Merci à amanlg, Pims10, Delphine, Lia9749 & Fan, pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

oOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain de l'incident avec Kingsley, il avait été appelé dans le bureau de son formateur en chef. L'Auror Thomas avait réprimandé Harry pour ses actions, lui disant à quel point le Programme Auror semblait embarrassé maintenant que leur meilleur stagiaire avait parlé au ministre de la Magie devant cinquante personnes, rien de moins. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal, mais qui d'autre allait parler pour la communauté sorcière autre lui ?

« J'ai bien peur de devoir vous suspendre pour un mois, Potter. Je ne peux pas laisser vos actions être injustifiées, même si je vous apprécie beaucoup.» lui dit l'Auror Thomas , s'affalant danssa chaise.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air d'accord. « Je suppose que c'est mieux qu'un renvoi.»

« Croyez-moi, mes supérieurs le voulaient, si le ministre Shacklebolt n'était pas intervenu. Il leur affirma à quel point vous étiez un atout pour le programme de formation des Aurors et que vous n'aviez pris qu'un jour de congé. » lui dit honnêtement l'Auror Thomas.

La tête de Harry s'est relevée, les yeux s'écarquillant ' _Kingsley a pris ma défense. "Même après m'être transformé en imbécile ?_ ' Harry expira, laissant échapper toute sa frustration refoulée. Même aujourd'hui, son ancien mentor veillait toujours sur lui.

« Auror Merci Thomas. » lui dit Harry, en se levant de sa chaise et en tendant la main à l'autre homme « Pas de soucis, Potter. Considérez cela comme des vacances plutôt que comme une punition. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un mariage à organiser, alors utilisez ce temps à bon escient. Passe z un peu de temps avec votre filleul dont vous nous parlez tout le temps. » L'Auror Thomas lui sourit en serrant la main à Harry avant que son stagiaire préféré ne sorte de son bureau.

Harry avait suivi le conseil de Thomas. Il avait pris Teddy ce soir-là chez Androméda, lui expliquant qu'il avait le reste du mois de congé et qu'il aimerait le garder si elle était d'accord.

Le lendemain, Ron les avait réunis, lui et Hermione, expliquant que Luna avait accepté de l'épouser et avait prévu d'enregistrer leurs fiançailles le lendemain matin. Harry a félicité son meilleur ami en lui tapant dans le dos. Hermione serra son ami dans les bras, menaçant de lui jeter un sort s'il l'appelait Luna ''Loufouca'' une fois pendant leur mariage. « C'est une gentille fille, Ronald. Ne la prenez pas pour acquise. »

/pp Deux semaines plus tard, Harry se tenait à l'extérieur du terrier avec Roger pendant qu'ils regardaient Teddy se balader avec son balai-jouet. Roger était émerveillé en regardant l'enfant de deux ans se réjouir d'excitation, ses cheveux passant d'auburn à un bleu clair.

« C'est incroyable ! » s'exclama Roger en regardant le jeune garçon voler tout seul. « Karen aurait eu une crise cardiaque si j'avais mis Hermione sur un balai si jeune. »

« C'est exactement pour ça que je suis ici avec Teddy maintenant, pendant qu'Hermione s'occupe des préparatifs du mariage.» ria Harry, le cœur battant, tandis qu'il regardait son filleul voler joyeusement dans l'arrière-cour. "Elle déteste voler, depuis notre première leçon de vol à Poudlard."

« A-t-elle eu un incident avec un balai ?" lui demanda son futur beau-père, "Non, elle n'en a jamais eu… Cependant, un de nos bons amis n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance sur un manche à balai et s'est foulé le poignet.»

« Ah, je vois. Est-ce que ses cheveux changent toujours de couleur ? » demanda Roger. Les cheveux de Teddy changèrent une fois de plus du bleu clair au violet foncé.

« Comme il est encore très jeune, il n'a pas beaucoup de contrôle sur son apparence. Mais en vieillissant, je pourrai l'aider à le contrôler. Heureusement, ce ne sont que ses cheveux qui changent à ce stade, mais comme il continue à grandir, il sera capable de changer son apparence entière à volonté. »

« Incroyable. » sourit Roger, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Teddy. « Karen et moi pourrions acheter des jouets pour le petit pour les vacances et son anniversaire ? Karen est folle de Teddy. Elle montre déjà des photos à nos amis et clients de notre premier petit-enfant.»

Harry sourit affectueusement aux mots de Roger. «Bien sûr que vous pouvez. » Heureux que Teddy ait gagné deux personnes qui l'aiment inconditionnellement autant qu'Harry. Teddy continua rire, sa voix aiguë remplissant l'air. « Oncle Harry, je vais vite ! »

"Oui, tu vas vite n'est-ce pas?" Harry rit.

« Harry James Potter ! Qu'est-ce que Teddy fait sur un balai ? » hurla une voix derrière lui, faisant grimacer Harry en se tournant pour faire face à sa fiancée. Hermione se tenait à la porte d'entrée du Terrier, ses mains posées fermement sur ses hanches, ses lèvres pinçaient ensemble, les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Merde » .Harry marmonna que seul Roger pouvait l'entendre.. Roger se retourna pour regarder Harry, lui donnant un regard de sympathie. « Miione, c'est juste un balai jouet. Ça va à peine à 15 km/h. » lui dit Harry calmement en marchant vers elle.

« Il n'a que deux ans Harry ! Et s'il tombe du balai et se casse le bras ? Et s'il fonce dans un arbre ?! »

« Hermione, le balai n'est qu'à 60 centimètres du sol. Je t'assure que rien n'arrivera à Teddy tant que je serai là pour le protéger.» Lui dit-il doucement, en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules. Hermione le regarda profondément dans les yeux. Elle savait au fond de son cœur que Harry avait raison, qu'elle réagissait de façon excessive à cause de sa propre peur des balais.

« Je sais. » lui dit-elle doucement en posant son front sur le sien.

« C'est adorable. » Harry sourit, plaçant un baiser sur sa joue..

« Qu'est-ce qui est adorable ? »

« À quel point tu t'inquiètes pour le bien-être de Teddy. La maternité te va bien. » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de tourner son attention vers Teddy qui riait joyeusement alors que Roger courait avec Teddy, le défiant à une course.

Hermione rougit beaucoup en entendant le commentaire d'Harry. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas pressée pour elle et Harry d'avoir un enfant à eux, mais elle savait sans aucun doute qu'Harry serait un père merveilleux. Il était merveilleux avec Teddy, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle allait en quelque sorte tout gâcher en tant que mère.

Karen se tenait dans l'entrée du terrier, regardant sa fille regarder son futur mari, Teddy et son grand-père. Lorsque Teddy est arrivée à chez elle il y a deux semaines, elle a tout de suite su que sa fille serait une mère parfaite. La façon dont elle s'est occupée de Teddy et l'a regardé avec tant d'amour, lui a apporté une grande joie.

La femme plus âgée ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas encore admis leurs sentiments l'un à l'autre. Elle les avait observés attentivement, remarquant les regards volés qu'ils portaient quand l'autre ne regardait pas, les regards ardents qu'ils portaient l'un sur l'autre. Karen a promis à sa fille qu'elle resterait en dehors de sa relation avec Harry, peu importe à quel point elle se sentait obligée de pousser le couple ensemble.

« Il a raison, tu sais. » dit Karen alors qu'elle se tenait à ses côtés, ce qui a fait sauter Hermione légèrement.

« Maman ! Tu m'as fait peur. » s'exclama Hermione en posant une main sur son cœur qui battait à toute allure.

« Désolé, chérie. » Karen gloussa « Tu apprendras vite à surprendre tes enfants quand ils ne font pas attention. »

« Hmmmm » lui dit Hermione en levant les yeux vers sa mère. «De quoi Harry a-t-il raison exactement ? »

» Ne sois pas bête, Hermione. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, la façon dont tu regardes Teddy. La maternité te va très bien. »

« Pas toi aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ma belle. Après tout, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir ses propres enfants pour être mère. Ce petit garçon pense autant à toi qu'à lui. Tu ne veux peut-être pas l'admettre, mais tu es ce qu'il a de plus proche d'une mère. » Hermione allait répondre, mais Karen leva la main et a fait signe à sa fille de se taire.

J« e sais ce que tu vas dire, mais écoute-moi. Oui, il vit avec Androméda, mais c'est sa grand-mère. Elle l'aime, lui apprend tout, le dorlote comme une grand-mère. Alors que toi et Harry le traitez comme s'il était votre propre enfant. Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure reprocher à ton fiancé de l'avoir laissé monter un balai, un balai que tu connais très bien ne lui fera pas mal. C'est ton instinct maternel qui te fait entrer dans la peau de sa mère. N''aie pas peur d'élever Teddy comme s'il était le tien. Tu m'as dit il y a quelques jours que Harry veut ton aide pour l'éducation de Teddy, alors fais-le. »

« Et si j'étais nulle en tant que mère ? » chuchota Hermione à sa mère.

« Ma grande, être parent ne s''apprend pas du jour au lendemain. C'est quelque chose qu'on apprend à être au fil des années. Il y aura des moments où tu te sentira comme si tu étais à tonpoint le plus bas, mais il y aura aussi des moments qui l'emporteront sur les mauvais. Prenons l'exemple d'aujourd'hui. Regarde comme ce petit garçon est heureux, il est plein de vie et d'amour. Toi, Harry et Androméda l'avez aidé à devenir le petit garçon amusant et aventureux qu'il est devenu. Ne doute pas autant de toi, chérie. J'apprends encore à être parent, surtout quand je dois me forcer à rester en dehors de la vie amoureuse de ma fille unique et la laisser trouver son chemin vers l'homme qu'elle aime. » lui dit Karen, en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci, maman. » lui dit Hermione, un sourire malicieux reposant sur ses lèvres.

« Quand tu veux, ma chérie. Dans deux semaines, on sera de retour pour ton mariage. Quand l'amour de ta vie fera officiellement partie de ta la famille. » lui dit sa mère, avant de marcher vers son mari qui lançait Teddy haut dans les airs, le faisant éclater de rire.

Hermione a pris à cœur les paroles de sa mère, se sentant mieux pour élever une famille avec son meilleur ami, l'amour de sa vie. Elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur, elle irait bien si elle avait Harry à ses côtés.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour le chapitre 6 de cette très belle fanction de MissKimmypotter

J'attends vos réactions en reviews !

JulienHP07


	8. Chapitre 7 - La Mariage

**NdT : **Voilà le Chapitre 7 de la traduction de For Love or The Law de **Misskimmypotter**

Merci à amanlg, Pims10, Delphine & Fan pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

\- oOoOoOoO** -**

**Chapitre 7 – Le Mariage.**

L'air était frais quand une brise légère embrassait la cime des arbres, les feuilles dansant doucement sur les arbres en atteignant le sol. Molly et plusieurs des Weasley se tenaient à l'extérieur, tout près de leur jardin, installant l'arche de mariage blanche, alors que Luna faisait apparaître des tournesols pour tourner autour du jardin. Fleur Weasley pointa sa baguette vers les pommiers, les feuilles passant de leur teinte rouge-brun à l'or. Roger et Harry alignèrent des rangées de chaises blanches le long de l'allée, tandis que Ron et George plaçaient soigneusement le chemin rouge de l'allée au centre de ces chaises.

La mise en place a pris moins de deux heures pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Il voulait que ce mariage soit parfait pour sa fiancée et il serait damné s'il n'avait pas peur de la perfection. Il se dirigea vers l'arche où il serait debout dans deux heures, tortillant ses doigts le long de l'arche blanche en respirant l'air automnal. Il ferma les yeux pendant que la brise le balayait, souriant comme si c'étaient ses parents qui le félicitaient pour son mariage.

'_C'est sa_' pensa Harry. C'était le jour où Hermione et lui ne feraient plus qu'un. Il sentit son cœur battre, ses nerfs se détendre à mesure que les pensées de lui et d'Hermione, un couple marié, s'emparaient de son corps. Ses pensées reflétaient celles d'il y a un mois, lorsque Hermione et lui ont surpris ses parents par leurs fiançailles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point Karen était excitée pour sa fille, à quel point elle avait été heureuse qu'il rejoigne leur famille. Pas un jour ne s'était écoulé sans que ses paroles ne lui traversent l'esprit.

'_Elle t'aime autant que tu l'aimes._'

Il lui avait fallu deux semaines pour déchiffrer ce que voulait dire sa future belle-mère. Hermione était amoureuse de lui. Il s'était senti comme un idiot de ne pas avoir réalisé ce qu'Hermione ressentait pour lui avant l'adoption de la loi sur le mariage, mais il s'est vite rendu compte à quel point ses sentiments pour elle avaient grandi. Il ne voulait pas encore admettre ses vrais sentiments pour elle, mais plutôt lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Il a mis sa main dans la poche de son jeans, sortant une petite boîte en velours qu'il avait sortie de sa voûte Gringotts le jour précédent. Il a passé son pouce sur la boîte, un petit sourire assis sur le coin de sa bouche.

« Luna ! » appela Harry, s'éloignant de l'arche et se dirigeant vers la meilleure amie et demoiselle d'honneur d'Hermione.

« Bonjour Harry. » Luna parla doucement, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. "Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

« Bien sûr. » lui dit l'ancienne Serdaigle en hochant la tête.

« Vu que c'est le jour de mon mariage, je n'ai pas le droit de voir Hermione avant la cérémonie. Penses-tu que tu pourrais remettre ça à Hermione ? C'est un peu urgent qu'elle le reçoive. » lui demanda Harry en lui tendant la boîte de velours ainsi que la petite note qui se trouvait avec celle-ci.

Luna a gracieusement accepté la boîte. « Je veillerai à ce qu'elle l'ait, Harry.»

« Merci. » répliqua Harry, la tirant dans un câlin.

« Ça sert à ça les amis ? » demanda Luna avant de se détourner de lui et d'entrer dans Le Terrier, à la recherche d'Hermione.

'_C'est ça._' Hermione pensa à elle-même en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Ses mèches bouclées et brunes pendent, atteignant le milieu de son dos alors qu'une tiare se dressait sur sa tête, les diamants brillaient à la lumière. Elle passa ses mains sur sa robe de mariée en dentelle perlée qu'elle avait trouvée avec sa mère il y a deux semaines. Karen refermant le dos de sa robe avant de placer la traîne et une ceinture en strass.

Hermione tendit son pied droit à sa mère, qui lui glissa ses talons de satin à bouts ouverts. Hermione était tombée amoureuse des talons dès qu'elle les a vus. Les cristaux brillaient élégamment à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie. » sanglota Karen, les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage alors qu'elle plaçait le voile de dentelle sur la tête de sa fille. « Harry va avoir du mal à te quitter des yeux.»

« Oh maman. » dit Hermione, ses joues tournant de leur couleur claire habituelle à pourpre. On frappa doucement à la porte, brisa le regard d'Hermione dans le miroir. « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est Luna. » La voix rêveuse parlait doucement de l'autre côté.

« Luna ! Entre ! » s'exclama Hermione, tandis que Karen ouvrait légèrement la porte jusqu'à que Luna pouvait passer avant de la fermer rapidement derrière elle.

« Wow Hermione, tu es magnifique ! » Luna poussa un cri d'excitation en regardant sa meilleure amie avec admiration.

« Merci, Luna. » dit chaleureusement Hermione tandis que la jeune sorcière blonde se promenait dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Tu ne dois pas te préparer pour dans une demi-heure. »

« En fait, Harry m'a demandé si je pouvais te remettre ça. » Luna lui dit en s'approchant, tenant la boîte de velours que Harry lui avait donnée pour qu'elle lui passe.

Le sourcil d'Hermione s'est légèrement haussé lorsqu'elle a accepté les deux objets de Luna. Elle ouvrit la note, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin familier d'Harry.

Je me suis dit que tu pourrais utiliser quelque chose de bleu.

'_Quelque chose de bleu ?' _Hermione posa le mot sur la table de chevet, sa mère jetant un coup d'œil curieux en détournant son attention vers la boîte de velours dans sa main gauche. Elle ouvrit doucement le couvercle, les yeux grandissant avec surprise en regardant le contenu à l'intérieur.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Hermione parla doucement, son souffle s'accrochant dans sa gorge. Elle regarda la bague de fiançailles en trois pierres, posée au milieu de la boîte. Un diamant taille princesse était disposé entre deux pierres latérales en saphir sur un anneau en platine. Hermione a soigneusement retiré l'anneau de sa position initiale en glissant doucement l'anneau sur son quatrième doigt de la main gauche. Elle leva la main et la regarda scintiller lorsque les saphirs et le diamant rencontrèrent la lumière. « C'est absolument magnifique. » dit Karen à sa fille alors qu'elle s'approchait d'elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Harry a toujours été plein de surprises, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Luna, regardant la brune sourire de joie.

« C'est ce qu'il a fait. » Hermione accepta, en regardant par la fenêtre, attendant avec impatience de rencontrer son fiancé dans l'allée.

Deux heures plus tard, les sièges blancs étaient maintenant remplis du petit groupe de personnes que Harry et Hermione avaient invitées à leur mariage. Au centre de l'arche de mariage se tenait Arthur Weasley avec Harry debout à gauche de lui vêtu de sa robe verte qu'il avait récupéré la veille.

Harry regarda dans la foule des gens, regardant les nombreux visages de ceux qui voulaient célébrer cette journée avec eux. Parmi les invités du mariage y avaient des membres de l'armée de Dumbledore, tels que Neville Longdubat, Seamus, Dean, Michael Corner, Padma et Pavarti Patil. Hagrid était assis au premier rang avec son chien de chasse, Crockdur, à ses côtés. Le professeur McGonagall était assise à côté de lui et, à sa droite, Andromeda Tonks, qui avait déjà passée une demi-boîte de mouchoirs.

Au fond de l'allée se tenait Dennis Creevy, qui a travaillé comme photographe pour _La Gazette du sorciers _et la seule personne en qui Harry avait confiance pour prendre les photos lors de son mariage.

« Tu es prêt mon garçon ? » demanda Arthur à Harry quand il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Aussi prêt que je ne le serai jamais. » lui dit Harry tandis qu'Arthur hochait la tête vers sa femme pour commencer la musique. D'un simple geste du poignet, Molly a enchanté les instruments pour jouer _All of Me_, signal pour que la cérémonie commence.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Ron et Luna alors qu'ils marchaient gracieusement dans l'allée, le bras de Luna s'enroula autour de celui de son fiancé et elle tenait un seul tournesol dans sa main. Sa robe d'un bleu pervenche coulant gracieusement à chaque pas qu'elle et Ron faisaient.

Une fois qu'ils ont atteint l'autel, Ron a embrassé Luna sur sa joue avant de prendre sa place à côté d'Harry comme témoin, tandis que Luna prenait sa place sur le côté gauche d'Arthur, souriant avec bonheur. Elle hocha la tête à Harry, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait donné la bague de fiançailles à sa fiancée.

Harry lui a dit «_Merci_» avant de tourner son attention Teddy, qui marchait précipitamment dans l'allée, un petit oreiller blanc maintenant les deux alliances en place. La foule a ri de l'impatience de Teddy de rejoindre son parrain. Ron s'empara de l'alliance d'Hermione, la plaçant dans la poche de sa robe de mariée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de la remettre à Harry, tout comme Luna l'a fait pour l'alliance de Harry. Harry a ébouriffé les cheveux noirs de Teddy, riant un peu avant que sa grand-mère ne le prenne sur ses genoux et ne le place sur ses genoux.

Plus tard, la petite Victoire Weasley et sa mère Fleur sont arrivées, lançant des pétales de tournesol le long du couloir, et prenant place à côté de son époux.

Molly a encore une fois donné un coup de baguette aux instruments pour _A Thousand Years_ commence à jouer, signalant à la foule de se lever et de tourner la tête vers l'entrée. Roger et Karen se tenaient des deux côtés de leur fille ; leurs bras passant autour de ceux de leur petite fille. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Karen alors qu'elle accompagnait avec joie sa fille à Harry, qui regardait Hermione avec tant d'amour.

Hermione rencontra le regard d'Harry ; leurs yeux inébranlables tandis que Hermione continuait à se rapprocher de son futur mari. Tous les nerfs de ce matin-là avaient disparu, remplacés par le bonheur pur et simple de la vie qui l'attend avec sa meilleure amie.

Harry regarda Hermione attentivement, admirant sa beauté. '_Elle a toujours été belle._ ' se disait à lui-même. Il la regarda avec une telle crainte, comme si elle était la seule au monde avec lui. Hermione et ses parents atteignirent l'autel, Roger embrassa sa fille sur la joue avant de lui prendre la main droite et de la remettre à Harry.

« Je te confie ma fille.» dit doucement Roger, avant que lui et Karen ne prennent place à côté de George et Angelina, dans la première rangée du côté gauche.

Hermione se tenait devant Harry, ses yeux bruns regardant droit dans ses yeux verts. Elle remis son bouquet de tournesols à Luna, avant de placer ses deux ses mains dans celle d'Harry.

« Tu es très élégant. » lui chuchota t-elle. « Tu es magnifique. » lui répondit-il faisant apparaître un rougissement sur ses joues une fois de plus.

«Chers proches, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union entre Harry James Potter et Hermione Jean Granger. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir vu ces deux jeunes gens grandir et devenir les jeunes adultes remarquables qu'ils ont façonnés pour devenir aujourd'hui. Je sais que nous aimerions tous que ce mariage ne soit pas poussé par le ministère, mais je peux vous assurer que je n'ai aucun doute dans mon esprit sur le fait que ces deux-là ne pourraient pas être plus compatibles. Ils sont devenus mes enfants, et je suis honoré que vous m'ayez choisi pour célébrer votre mariage.»

«Harry et Hermione ont accepté de réciter leurs propres vœux devant nous aujourd'hui. Harry, tu es prêt ? Oui, monsieur. » lui dit Harry quand Ron a sorti les vœux de sa poche et les lui a remis, ainsi que son alliance de saphir et de diamants.

«Ma très chère Hermione, je sais que cette loi sur le mariage n'était pas exactement l'idéal que nous avions rêvé, mais je ne vois pas de meilleure personne pour passer le reste de ma vie.. Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle et la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Non seulement tu m'a suivi dans les pires moments et tu es revenu avec moi, mais tu ne m'as pas abandonné une seule fois. Je jure d'être là pour toi, quelle qu'en soit la cause, pour te chérir, t'aimer et prendre soin de toi quand tu te sens le plus mal. Je continuerai à te montrer combien je t'aime chaque jour qui passe, et à être toujours l'homme sur qui tu peux compter. Je t'aime, Hermione Jean Granger, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais.» Harry glissa soigneusement l'alliance sur son doigt, regardant Hermione fixer son regard sur l'anneau scintillant.

Hermione sentit ses mots tirer sur son cœur, ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Quelque chose dans sa voix lui a dit qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il disait, surtout la partie où il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Une seule larme coula sur son visage, le bonheur l'emporta. Harry posa une main douce sur sa joue, essuyant soigneusement les larmes sans tacher son maquillage.

« Maudit sois-tu, Harry James Potter. Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire.» Hermione rit en prononçant ses vœux et son alliance à Luna.

« Mon cher Harry, où est-ce que je commence à te dire combien tu comptes pour moi ? Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et je suis si heureuse d'être avec toi aujourd'hui, en attendant la prochaine grande aventure que la vie nous réserve. Peu de gens auraient risqué leur vie pour sauver une jeune fille de onze ans d'un troll de montagne, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chance que ce soit toi et Ron. Tu m'as montré ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un plus que des livres. Tu m'as donné le cadeau ultime en devenant la personne avec qui je vais passer le reste de ma vie. Oui, cette loi sur le mariage est une farce totale, mais elle nous a rapprochés. J'ai hâte t'appeller officiellement mon mari et de commencer notre vie ensemble. Merci de m'avoir laissé faire partie de ta vie, mais aussi de celle de Teddy.

C'est un petit garçon incroyable et je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Je jure d'être toujours là pour vous, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la maladie et la santé. Je promets de ne jamais m'éloigner de toi quand les temps sont durs, et de toujours régler nos problèmes ensemble, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Tu es un homme merveilleux, Harry James Potter, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur.»

Elle plaça l'anneau en platine sur son quatrième doigt, en le faisant glisser avec précaution sur son doigt. Harry regarda Hermione avec une grande tendresse, fixant ses lèvres légèrement écartées. Il aspirait à la toucher, à sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes une fois de plus. Il s'est forcé à rompre avec ces pensées, car ce soir, il allait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, la voulait, avait besoin d'elle.

« Que de belles paroles venant de vous deux. Si vous voulez bien sortir vos baguettes pour qu'on puisse réaliser le sortilège du mariage, votre magie devenant l'une avec l'autre.» Arthur donna des instructions aux deux jeunes mariés, qui ont sorti leur baguette et l'ont tendue devant eux. Arthur sortit sa baguette, l'agitant en forme de huit en disant à haute voix le sort qui allait lier la magie entre Harry et Hermione pour toujours. «_ Semper iuncti, una semper, simul seorsum, simul unum._ Ensemble pour toujours, ensemble pour toujours, ensemble séparés, ensemble comme un seul être.»

La foule regarda la lumière blanche émerger de la baguette ddu couple, s'entrelacer les uns avec les autres alors que la lumière devenait dorée avant de se retirer dans les extrémités de la baguette. Les deux époux se regardèrent avec stupéfaction en voyant leur magie se lier l'un à l'autre, devenant plus qu'un.

«Harry, prends-tu Hermione pour épouse ? Pour la chérir toujours et à jamais ? De l'aimer même quand tu n'es pas en désaccord avec elle ?»

Harry regarda profondément dans les yeux d'Hermione, sachant très bien qu'il ne trouverait jamais mieux pour lui que la femme devant lui. « Je le veux.»

«Hermione, prends-tu Harry pour époux ? Pour le chérir toujours et à jamais ? De l'aimer même quand tu n'es pas en désaccord avec lui ?»

« Oui.» dit-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de tant d'amour et d'affection pour Harry.

«C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous annonce mari et femme. Harry, tu peux maintenant embrasser ta femme.»

/p/ppHarry n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répéte deux fois qu'il attirait Hermione dans ses bras, ses lèvres se frottant doucement sur les siens en la baissant lentement et tendrement. Hermione gémit doucement quand ses yeux se fermèrent, appréciant le goût de son baiser qu'elle avait tant désiré depuis le temps qu'elle était à se préparer à l'étage. Il lui a fallu tout ce qu'il avait en lui, sachant qu'il donnerait un spectacle au public s'il l'embrassait plus longtemps. Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, prenant sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils faisaient face à la foule.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Harry James Potter !» La foule se leva, applaudissant joyeusement en regardant Harry et Hermione descendre l'allée enlaçant leurs doigts l'un contre l'autre, leur nouveau bonheur rayonnant d'eux alors qu'ils se rendaient au dîner de réception que Molly avait préparée dans la maison.

Harry ramena Hermione dans ses bras, en l'embrassant une dernière fois, en la serrant autour de la taille et lui passant ses bras autour du cou, en lui faisant les boucles.

« Attends, c'est tout. J'ai l'intention de te montrer à quel point je t'aime ce soir.» Harry le lui a dit, l'amenant à tirer la chasse à ses mots quand ils sont entrés dans le terrier. Hermione pouvait à nouveau sentir ses nerfs sortir du creux de son estomac, les pensées des mains d'Harry touchant son corps lui envoyaient des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour le chapitre 7 de cette très belle fanction de MissKimmypotter

J'attends vos réactions en reviews !

JulienHP07


	9. Chapitre 8 - La nuit de noce

**NdT : **Voilà le Chapitre 8 de la traduction de For Love or The Law de **Misskimmypotter**

Merci à amanlg, Pims10, Delphine & Fan pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

Attention: C'est un chapitre classé **Rating M**

— OooOoOoOoO —

Chapitre 8 – La nuit de noces

Hermione se tenait sur le balcon de l'Hôtel Castille Paris, les mains tenant légèrement la balustrade tout en fermant les yeux et en écoutant les sons de la ville environnante. Une brise fraîche caressa sa joue, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle regarda au loin, la Tour Eiffel à portée de vue.

Elle avait oublié à quel point la tour était belle la nuit, les lumières de la lune qui scintillait au clair de lune, ornant le cœur de Paris de sa lumière. Elle était impatiente de montrer à son mari toutes les merveilles qu'elle aimait quand elle était enfant et de partager avec lui ses souvenirs d'enfance.

'_Mon mari._' Elle pensa silencieusement à elle-même, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux clignant sur l'alliance de saphir et de diamants dont Harry l'avait surprise quelques heures auparavant. Jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait pensé qu'elle finirait par épouser l'homme dont elle rêvait dans la nuit. Elle respirait profondément alors que son esprit se précipitait vers les rêves qu'elle faisait de lui depuis qu'ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser dans le salon du Manoir Potter.

La façon dont il caressait ses formes alors qu'il l'embrassait le long de son corps, dévorant chaque centimètre d'elle. Des frissons lui ont parcouru la colonne vertébrale, son cœur battant à la seule pensée que Harry la touchait de la même façon qu'un mari touche sa femme. Des nœuds commencèrent à se former dans le creux de son estomac, sachant très bien que ces rêves allaient devenir sa réalité.

Elle pouvait entendre ses pas entrer sur le balcon, ses mains reposant près des siennes alors qu'il se tenait à ses côtés.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix douce, ses yeux regardant toujours dans la ville.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, regardant les lumières de la ville se refléter sur elle. « Très belle. » chuchota-t-il, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, ses joues rougirent quand elle rencontra son regard, ses yeux pleins de désir.

« Merci pour tout, Harry. Le mariage était parfait. » Elle murmura, caressant sa joue de la main droite. « Même si j'aurais préféré que tu n'aies pas dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour la bague de fiançailles, ça a dû te coûter une fortune. »

«C'était à ma mère. »

Le souffle de Hermione est retenu dans sa gorge, les larmes coulant derrière ses yeux. '_Il m'a donné la bague de sa mère ?_'

« Tu m'as donné la bague de ta mère ? » Elle bégayait, son cœur se réchauffa devant ce sentiment. « Harry, tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

Il se leva, posa sa main sur la sienne alors qu'il la tourna vers le dos de sa main , y plaçant un baiser chaste et tendre.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Mione. »

Un petit frisson parcourait toute sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il embrassait sa paume. Le feu brûlait en elle quand elle rencontrait son regard. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé, car ils s'entendaient silencieusement sur ce qui allait suivre. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la conduisant lentement dans leur suite nuptiale.

Ils se tenaient au pied de leur lit queen alors qu'Hermione tournait le dos à Harry, déplaçant ses longues mèches brunes sur le côté, lui donnant ainsi un accès complet à sa fermeture éclair de robe. Il détacha la ceinture de satin blanche qui s'accrochait à son milieu, la lâchant doucement sur le sol. Il a placé sa main gauche sur son épaule, tout en utilisant sa main droite pour tenir la fermeture éclair. Sa main tâtonnait avec la fermeture éclair, son cœur battait nerveusement. « Merde. » Il marmonnait à lui-même, jurant sous son souffle.

Il n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à défaire une robe avant, vu qu'il avait couché avec un tas d'autres femmes au cours des deux dernières années, mais cette fois... c'était différent. '_C'est Hermione_' se dit-il mentalement, '_Elle mérite mieux que les autres._' Il respirait profondément, essayait de calmer ses nerfs avant de souffler, les chassant de son corps

«Tout va bien, Harry ?» Hermione demanda tranquillement, priant le ciel et Merlin qu'il n'est pas de doutes.

«Tout va bien mon amour.» lui dit Harry, sa main tirant la fermeture éclaire sur toute sa longueur jusqu'en bas. Il tira sur les manches de la robe, les enlevant doucement de ses bras, le bout de ses doigts caressant son corps pendant qu'ils descendaient vers ses bras.

Le cœur d'Hermione bondit à son contact, son corps étant parcouru de frissons de partout. Elle sentit sa robe tomber à ses pieds alors que l'air frais atteignit son corps. Elle pouvait entendre Harry reprendre son souffle, sentant son regard sur elle alors qu'elle se tournait lentement pour lui faire face.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de crainte alors qu'ils descendaient le long de son corps, sa mâchoire tombant légèrement à la vue d'elle en culotte et soutien-gorge blancs à lacets.

«Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?» ronronna Hermione.

« Tu es si belle.» lui dit-il d'une voix rauque, leurs têtes se rapprochant et leurs yeux se fermant. Leurs lèvres se rejoignent doucement, envoyant des courants à travers eux. Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, cherchant l'accès. Elle lui fait plaisir en ouvrant, sa bouche légèrement, sentant sa langue glisser lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle Elle enroula doucement, ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, leurs langues dansant ensemble.

Il rompit leur baiser pour ensuite placer une traînée de baisers le long de son décolleté, le poussant à en faire encore plus. Elle sentait sa pénis durcir à chaque contact, baiser et caresse. D'un geste rapide, Harry l'a prise dans ses bras, la plaçant soigneusement sur le lit alors qu'il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Il respira, lui donnant une chance de reculer avant d'aller plus loin.

/pp"Absolument." Elle roucoula, tirant sa tête vers elle pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, ses doigts tremblant tandis qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise blanche à manches longues, la jetant rapidement sur le côté. Ses doigts descendaient le long de son torse, sentant les muscles qu'il avait acquis au cours des deux dernières années de formation d'Auror. em'_Putain de merde oui_.' Pensa-t-elle alors que ses mains atteignaient son pantalon. Elle le défit sans rompre leur baiser alors qu'Harry les quittait, les jetant au sol. 

Harry s'est éloignée de ses lèvres, en l'embrassant le long de son menton, sa main droite recouvrant sa poitrine, caressant son mamelon avec son pouce alors qu'il le sentait durcir à travers la dentelle. Il l'entendit haleter légèrement au toucher, l'appelant doucement par son nom «Harry». Il sourit contre sa peau alors que sa main continuait à se diriger vers le bas de corps, sa main reposant au centre de sa culotte.

Il glissa doucement une main dans sa culotte, frottant doucement ses plis tout en continuant de l'embrasser le long de son corps, jusqu'à son nombril. Elle haleta légèrement alors qu'il la caressait, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'elle sentait le plaisir grandir en elle.

Harry glissa un doigt en elle, explorant son sexe alors qu'il faisait entrer et sortir un doigt en elle, suivi par un autre halètement lorsqu'il plaçait un autre doigt dans ses sillons roses charnels. Elle arqua son dos, serrant les draps noirs et en satin à mesure que ses doigts s'enfonçaient plus profondément en elle. Elle sentait son ventre se contracter, ses hanches trouver le même rythme avec sa main.

Il baissa la tête vers sa culotte, lui retira doucement avec ses dents et la jeta au sol. Il lui sourit, plaçant un baiser contre elle. Lentement, il plaça sa langue en elle, poussant ses doigts à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur alors qu'il la pénétrait avec sa langue. Les gémissements d'Hermione se firent de plus en plus forts, ses doigts parcourant maintenant ses cheveux.

« Bon sang, Harry. C'est bon.»

Il suça son clitoris, absorbant le goût délicieux de son jus qui sortait d'elle alors que sa langue papillonnait plus vite, ce qui la fit trembler avec la libération. Il lui lécha le sexe de sa cyprine, laissant sa langue parcourir son corps avant de placer des baisers chastes sur son corps, revendiquant sa bouche avec passion.

Elle gémit contre lui, en le serrant contre elle, tandis qu'elle le sentait durcir contre son corps. Elle descendit son caleçon et le jeta par terre, prenant son érection dans sa main, caressant son gland doucement. «Harry, s'il te plaît …» gémit-elle. «Fais moi tienne.»

"Es-tu sûr de toi mon amour ?" chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, suçant doucement son lobe.

«Oui s'il te plaît.» Le supplia Hermione dans un gémissement.

Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres, écartant ses jambes avec son genou alors qu'il se concentrait entre ses jambes. Il frotta la bout de son pénis contre son entrée avant de se glisser en elle, la sentant se serrer autour de lui.

«Merlin,'Mione. Tu es si serré.» Il rugit en l'embrassant dans le cou, suçant chaque centimètre d'elle qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il s'est enfoncé lentement en elle, voulant prendre son temps pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Bientôt, il a commença à accéléré le rythme, ses mouvements devenant plus rapides. Les gémissements d'Hermione devenaient de plus en plus forts à chaque coup de reins, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans… «Oui, c'est ça. Juste là, Harry.» Elle serra ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'enfonçant plus profondément en elle alors qu'elle sentait que son corps commençait à se tendre, son orgasme approchant.

Harry glissa un doigt en elle et le plaça sur son clito et la regarda frissonner sous ses caresse alors qu'elle atteignit encore une fois l'orgasme.

«Harry !» cria-t-elle, se serrant contre lui alors que son corps se secouait d'extase. Harry éjacula son sperme en elle, alors que son pénis palpitait. Une lumière chaude et dorée les entoura, indiquant que leur mariage était en effet officiel.

Harry effondra sur elle, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux, profitant du plaisir merveilleux qu'elle éprouvait avec lui. Les relations sexuelles avec Ron n'avaient jamais été aussi agréables, jamais elle n'avait eu deux fois un orgasme avant ce soir avec son mari.

Harry leva la tête de sa poitrine, la regarda profondément dans les yeux et regarda son sourire s'élargir. «C'était… »

« … Incroyable.» Lui coupa t-elle la parole, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour lui picorer les lèvres.

« Je voulais le dire. » Gloussa, Harry lui déplaçant une mèche de cheveux brune en sueur du visage. Il s'éloigna d'elle, s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers lui, la tête reposant doucement sur son torse. « Je suis amoureux de toi.» Lui dit-il, sa tête s'est relevée pour rencontrer son regard.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?»

"Je suis amoureux de toi." répéta t-il, caressant sa joue avec son pouce. "Je le suis depuis un certain temps pour être honnête. Il m'a juste fallu quelques mots d'encouragement de ta mère pour que je m'en rende réellement compte."

Des larmes de bonheur coulaient de ses yeux, son cœur battant à la chamade en l'écoutant lui déclarer son amour pour elle. Pendant des années, elle désirait ardemment entendre ces paroles, inquiète qu'il ne la voit jamais plus qu'une amie qu'il était obligé de l'épouser en vertu de la loi.

«Oh Harry, je t'aime aussi.»Elle combla l'espace entre eux, l'embrassant avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Ils se sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques heures plus tard, discutant des projets d'avenir qui les attendaient.

Ce soir-là, ils ont décidé de ne pas essayer d'avoir un bébé pendant les six premiers mois de leur mariage, car ils voulaient finir leurs études, faire carrière et passer le plus de temps avec Teddy avant d'ajouter un autre bébé à leur famille. Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'il serait plus difficile qu'ils ne le pensaient d'essayer d'avoir un bébé…

-oOoOoOoOoO-

Voilà pour le chapitre 8 de cette très belle fanction de MissKimmypotter

J'attends vos réactions en reviews !

JulienHP07


End file.
